<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wiccan or Wizarding? by BroDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213803">Wiccan or Wizarding?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan'>BroDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmed/Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Charmed References, F/M, Harry Potter References, I may change the story, Other, There is no closing door, Whitelighters (Charmed), amateur writing, i am bad at writing, this is the real ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Drew Halliwell's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He met the trio along the way. Will  his first year turn out well?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Charmed/Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfiction ever so please review it and let me know if you like it 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>2 a. m. At the Halliwell Manor, San Francisco</strong>
</p><p>"C'mon Drew, you don't want to miss your train," Chris informed his son while waiting downstairs.</p><p>"Yes, Dad. Give me a minute," Drew informed his Dad as he quickly pack his things up. He got his acceptance mail from Hogwarts last month.</p><p>The young man with a pair of blue eyes, black hair and glasses already bought all his books, stationery and wand at the Diagon Alley.</p><p>He just needs to double-check if he misses or forget anything. "Ok, Dad, I am ready," Drew walking down the stairs and he saw his Grandmother Piper, Uncle Wyatt and Grandfather Leo standing at the hallway chatting. </p><p>"Well, it's about time, I don't know what you are doing that keeps you up there for so long, it's been hours," Chris told his son. "Well, I have to check if I bring my—" </p><p>"Oh, I am going to miss you," Piper said, cutting Drew and his father's conversation as she hugged Drew tightly.</p><p>"Oh, Mom, please stop, you're suffocating him", Chris beg his mom to stop.</p><p>"Chris, don't tell your mum what to do", Piper said sternly. "Yes, ma'am," Chris mumbled. Drew chuckled at that. "Ok, Drew, do you remember what I—"</p><p>"Yes, Grandma Piper, do not use my power for personal gain, only use my power for emergency, call Dad if something happens, yada, yada, yada....... You told me that a million times," Drew said that lazily.</p><p>"You know your grandmother just want to protect you, right?" Leo said in casual tone. "Yes, but I am a big boy now, I can protect myself, and by the way, I will be back before Christmas,"</p><p>Then, he realizes his aunt Melinda is not there. "Wait, where's aunt Mel?" "She's out of town trying to get a job," Piper said. "She is trying to get a... better job," "Isn't working in P3 better enough?" "Uhhh, it's complicated," Drew sigh.</p><p>"Hey, Drew, I heard Hogwarts is the best place to prank people," Wyatt said, trying to cheer Drew up.</p><p>"WYATT, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Piper scolded at Wyatt.</p><p>Everyone except Piper laughed. "Ok, Mom, I will bring Drew to the station and you will make sure that you take care of Dylan and Damien, alright?" Chris said, still laughing. </p><p>"Ok, you two, go, don't worry about them," Piper said as Chris and Drew orbed to Platform 9 3/4.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...... Do you like it? I promise I will make it longer in the next chapter. I am not a pro at writing books, I am a sixth grader and I am scared that I mess up the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hogwarts We Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew met Harry, Ron and Hermione along the way. Drew kick Draco's ass with his power.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo, review it, would you? 😇</p><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10 a. m. Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross </strong>
</p><p>When they orbed to their destination, they saw a bunch of people goes inside of a big steam train called the Hogwarts Express. "Holy shit," "Drew," His Dad said to him in a serious tone. "You are not big enough to say that word," "Who cares?" Drew talked back. "I care,"</p><p>A few moments later, Chris kneeled in front of his son and said: "Your mother will be proud of you," "I wish she is here," "I know but we couldn't just bring her back," Chris told Drew with a little bit of sadness in his voice. "Why can't we? We're witches. I thought we can do anything," Drew said. "I'm sorry, pal, that is not how the rules work,"</p><p>"I guess I have to leave," Drew informed his Dad. "Ok then," Drew bade his Dad goodbye as he goes into the Hogwarts Express.</p><p>The first few carriages were already packed with students, some still hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Drew is trying to search for an empty seat.</p><p>100 years later (Ok, it's not actually 100 years but it feels like a long time), he found a compartment with a boy inside who had a pair of green eyes, glasses and a scar that shaped like a lightning bolt on his right side of his forehead.</p><p>"Uhhh, can I sit in here? the other compartments are full," Drew asks the boy. The boy nodded and Drew sat next to him. "Hi, I am Harry Potter," Harry held out his hand and Drew shake it. "Hi, I am Drew Halliwell, nice to meet you," Drew put his suitcase beside him. "How could you fit your things in that small suitcase?" "Oh, this is a magical suitcase," Harry smiled a bit. "You're the first one who didn't ask me questions," Harry said to Drew. "Why would I?" "Uhhhhh, nothing," <em>'Hmmm, weird,' </em> Drew thought.</p><p>When he started to ask Harry questions, a voice of a woman can be heard outside of the train. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." It seemed that a woman, that is a redheaded person, took her handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping the nose of a boy that seems to be the woman's son. He tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.</p><p>"Mom—geroff" He wriggled free. "Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said a young man that is also a redhead standing beside another young man that look like him. Drew assumed that the two young men are twins and also are the boy's brother. "Shut up," said Ron. "Where's Percy?" said their mother. "He's coming now."</p><p>An older boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, Harry and Drew noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves—" "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once—"</p><p>         "Or twice—"</p><p>　　 "A minute—"</p><p>　　 "All summer—"</p><p>　　 "Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.</p><p>"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins. "Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term—send me an owl when you get there."</p><p>She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two—this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've—you've blown up a toilet or—" "Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." "Great idea though, thanks, Mom." "It's not funny. And look after Ron." "Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." "Shut up," said Ron again.</p><p>He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it. "Hey, Mom, guess what?" Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry leaned back quickly. Drew wondered why he did that.</p><p>"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" "Who?" "Harry Potter!" Harry and Drew heard a little girl's voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please...." "You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?" "Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there—like lightning."</p><p>"Why are they talking about you?" Drew asked Harry curiously but Harry ignore him. Their mother is still talking. "Poor dear—no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." "Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"</p><p>Their mother suddenly became very stern. Even when Drew saw her face, he felt that he was going to have a heart attack. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." "All right, keep your hair on."</p><p>A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." "We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." "George!" "Only joking, Mom."</p><p>The train began to move. The two boys in the compartment saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.</p><p>Harry and Drew watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind. But his excitement quickly faded as soon Drew questions him. "So, I think you might know what was happening out there just now," "I—don't—know what you're—talking about,"</p><p>Drew just want to ask him another question as the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."</p><p>Harry and Drew shook their heads and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry and Drew saw he still had a black mark on his nose.</p><p>"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." "Right," mumbled Ron. "Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Wait, who are you?" said one of the twins pointing at Drew. "Oh, I am Drew Halliwell," "Oh, ok then, bye, see you guys later," "Bye," said the three of them in unison. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.</p><p>"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded. "Oh--well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got—you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared. "So that's where You-Know-Who," "Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it." "Nothing?" said Ron eagerly, " "Well—I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." "Wow," said Ron.</p><p>Drew can't hold it anymore, "Okay, so who is this You-know-who and what is it to do with Harry?" They stared at Drew. Ron speak out, "So you don't know who is Harry Potter?" Drew shook his head. "Merlin, Harry Potter is the only one who survived the killing curse," Drew was confused. "Who is this You-know-who?," Then, Ron whispered to Drew, "You-know-who is—" He looked around and continue "Voldermort," "Ok, I understand......" Drew actually just understand bit of it. Ron told Drew about Harry wasalmost killed when he is 1 year old and about Volde—I mean You-know-who. After he finished story-telling, he sat and stared at Harry and Drew for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.</p><p>"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him. "Er—Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." "So you must know loads of magic already." The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. "What about you, Drew?" asked Ron. "No, my Dad, uncles, aunts, brothers and cousins including me are half-whitelighter, my grandfather was a whitelighter but now a Muggle, my great-uncle Henry is a Muggle and my great-uncle Coop was a cupid but now also a Muggle," "Wow, that's.... confusing but what is a whitelighter?" asked Harry. "Whitelighter is like an angel, a guardian angel to be specific," "Ok......," said the two of them, confused.</p><p>"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron to Harry. "What are they like?" "Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." "I have two brothers," said Drew. "Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left—Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."</p><p>Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff—I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.</p><p>Drew felt sorry for Ron and Harry told Ron all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up. "... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped. "What?" said Harry and Drew in unison. "You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people—" "I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "Why couldn't we say his name?" asked Drew. "Some say that if you say<strong> him </strong> name, <strong>he</strong> will kill you," explained Ron. "Woah, that's deep," "I bet I'm the worst in the class," said Harry, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough<strong>." </strong></p><p>While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.</p><p>Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches and Drew already had breakfast—Grandma Piper's pancakes (Yummy!). Harry saw Ron and went out into the corridor.</p><p>Ron and Drew stared as Harry brought candies and sweets all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?" "Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef." "Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on—" "You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."</p><p>"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry to Drew and Ron who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. "Nah, I'm full but watching the sweets making me to have a second thought," In the end, Drew decided to eat the candies. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron and Harry, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).</p><p>"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him. "No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." "What?" asked the other two. "Oh, of course, you wouldn't know—Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect—famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy, "</p><p>Drew unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He had a long white hair, beard and mustache. In his hand, he held some sort of a ruler. Underneath the picture was the name Claudius Ptolemy. "Look, I got Ptolemy," "Bloody hell, you're so lucky," said Ron as Harry started speaking. "So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry. "Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa—thanks</p><p>Harry turned over his card and read:</p><p>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</p><p>CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS</p><p>Then, Harry showed his card to Drew and Ron. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared."He's gone!" Drew looked at Harry in disbelief and shock. However, Ron looks calm. "Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." "Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!" "But moving pictures is a bit creepy," said Drew.</p><p>Drew only ate some candy as he is so full from the pancakes. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Harry finally tore his eyes away from his cards to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans</p><p>"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor—you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh—see? Sprouts."</p><p>They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Unfortunately, Drew got booger, ear wax, chili and spinach (He is not a vegetarian). The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.</p><p>There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" "He'll turn up," said Harry. "Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."</p><p>He left. "Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you guys, look..."</p><p>He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..." He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er—all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you. She said all this very fast. Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.</p><p>"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.</p><p>"Harry Potter," said Harry.</p><p>When Drew want to introduce himself, Hermione interrupted, Drew wasn't pleased. "Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course—I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. "Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. "Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Who are you,? Sorry that I interrupted you," "I am Drew Halliwell," "Halliwell?! You mean 'The' Halliwell! " Hermione asked in a shocking tone. "Yes.." "You are related to The Charmed Ones, aren't you?" Everybody stared at Drew. "Yes," "I knew that last name is familiar!" said Ron. "Who is this Charmed Ones?" asked Harry. "They are the most powerful Wiccan witches trio in the world, how could you never heard of them?" Harry blushed for not knowing the most powerful witches. Drew don't blame Harry for it since he lives with his relatives that hates magic. "What power do you have? " asked Hermione. "Uhhh, I can conjure elements like fire, water, ice, electricity, earth and wind. I also can orb from my whitelighter side" "Woah, can you show us your powers," asked Ron. Drew takes out his hand and suddenly a fireball appeared on his hand. The three of them looked at Drew in awe. "But for now I just can conjure fire and wind, I have my whitelighter power since I was 1 year old," Drew said, his face turned red as a tomato. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."</p><p>And she left, taking the toadless boy with her. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell--George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud." "What about if I try," Drew volunteered. Drew takes out his wand and cast:</p><p>"Pallesco"</p><p>Drew pointed at Ron's rat and it turned yellow. "Woah, how did you do that!" asked Ron. "I made that spell," answered Drew.</p><p>"What house are your brothers in anyway?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." "That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" "Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. "You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"</p><p>Drew was listening to their conversation. "Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles—someone tried to rob a high security vault."</p><p>Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?" "Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."</p><p>Drew turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.</p><p>"What's you two's Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "Er—I don't know any," Harry confessed. "Same," Drew also confessed. "What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world—" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.</p><p>Three boys entered, and Harry seemed to recognized the middle one at once: it was a pale boy that has a blonde, slicked hair. He was looking at Harry. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter and a Halliwell are in this compartment. So it's you two, is it?" "Yes," said Harry and Drew. Drew was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Drew was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. "What about you, Halliwell?" Draco held out his hand once again and Drew also held out his hand. Harry and Ron looked at Drew in disbelief. Then, Drew waves his hand, Draco and his "bodyguards" flew across the hallway. "I don't wanna be friends with you, you obnoxious jerk!" After that, they run away. "Drew, you are—" "—badass? Nah, I don't think so," said Drew. A few moments later, Hermione Granger had come in.</p><p>"I heard what happened in here," she said, staring at them. "So what" asked Ron. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" "So, you've met Malfoy before?" asked Drew. Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" "You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he said we are nearly there, and no more fighting!"</p><p>"Drew has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?" "All right—I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"</p><p>Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. Drew was minding his own business. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.</p><p>Drew, Harry and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.</p><p>A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."</p><p>Drew is so nervous that he almost going to faint, Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Latin to English:</p><p>Pallesco= turn yellow </p><p>Fun fact:<br/>Claudius Ptolemy is a Mathematician</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Sorting Hat is in a confusing situation. It doesn't know which house Drew should be sort to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Drew shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A man with a big hairy face seems to know Harry. "C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"</p><p>Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Drew thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.</p><p>One million seconds later, (it's not that long but it's sure feels like one.) a narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.</p><p>"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Drew, Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then—FORWARD!"</p><p>And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.</p><p>"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them. "Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. "I knew he will come around," said Drew. "You did?" asked Harry and Ron in unison. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.</p><p>They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"</p><p>Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Drew's first thought was that judging by her face, this teacher is badass. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big like the hallways in Magic School.The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Drew could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here—but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." added Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry swallowed and Drew noticed it. "Scared?" asked Drew. "Terrified" "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron. "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."</p><p>Drew saw Harry's face went pale like a vampire. Drew's great-aunt Paige once told him about when she turned into a vampire. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Drew learnt some simple spells before he goes to Hogwarts. He also tried to listen to Hermione. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to The Sorting Hat.</p><p>Then something happened that made him suddenly orb; several people behind him screamed. "What the heck just happened?" He was relieved after seeing what happened. However, the people around him didn't. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. For Drew, he's already used to it since Grams and his great-grandmother Patty visited the family frequently.</p><p>Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—" "My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"</p><p>A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "We're the first years" said Drew. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" The Fat Friar. "Yes," said Drew. A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." "Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me." Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Drew got into line behind Harry, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.</p><p>Drew had never even imagined such a marvellous place like this besides the Magic School. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Drew looked upward in awe and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Drew wonder that if the Great Hall is connected to <strong> 'UP' </strong> there where the Elders lived. The rest of his family wouldn't allow Drew to visit <strong> 'UP' </strong> here and he couldn't understand why.</p><p>Drew quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. When Drew saw it, he thought of his Uncle Wyatt's old Excalibur. He also remembered that when his great-aunt Phoebe and her sisters went to the past, she wore a pointy hat while riding a broom. He wondered if that pointy hat knew Phoebe.</p><p>While Drew was imagining things about the hat, he noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But don't judge on what you see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll eat myself if you can find,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> A smarter hat than me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can keep your bowlers black,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Your top hats sleek and tall,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I can cap them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's nothing hidden in your head,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Sorting Hat can't see,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> So try me on and I will tell you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> Where you ought to be.</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> You might belong in Gryffindor,</em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> Where dwell the brave at heart,</em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart</em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> You might belong in Hufflepuff,</em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Where they are just and loyal,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> if you've a ready mind,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Where those of wit and learning,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Will always find their kind;</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Or perhaps in Slytherin,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> You'll make your real friends,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> Those cunning folk use any means,</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> To achieve their ends.</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> So put me on! Don't be afraid!</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> And don't get in a flap!</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> You're in safe hands (though I have none)</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I'm a Thinking Cap!"</em>
</p><p>The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and Drew. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." "Well, at least we don't have to battle a gigantic troll," said Drew, trying to cheer Harry up. Harry smiled weakly.</p><p>Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause—</p><p>　　"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.</p><p>The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!"</p><p>　　"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!"</p><p>　　"RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Drew could see Ron's twin brothers were catcalling. "Are they flirting with her?" mumbled Drew. "Nah, I think they just did that for fun," said Ron.</p><p>"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Drew hoped that the hat wouldn't put him in Slytherin because after all he'd heard about Slytherin, he questioned why Slytherin is even exist. He was starting to feel definitely nervous and scared. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"</p><p>    　"HUFFLEPUFF!"</p><p>Perhaps it was just Drew's imagination but Drew think he noticed the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor. "Halliwell, Drew!" Everybody starts to whispers to each other. "Wait, a Halliwell?" "Woah, he must be somehow related to the Halliwells," Drew walked quickly to the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on Drew's head. The hat started talking. "Hmmm, this is hard, very hard, you're kind and nice like a Hufflepuff, you're smart and intelligent like a Ravenclaw, you're also brave and loyal like a Gryffindor and you're ambitious and hard-working like a Slytherin, which house should I sort you to?" "Well, you're the Sorting Hat," The hat was taken aback. "Ok, which one do you want, then? " "Wait, I can choose?" "Well, you technically can choose but the others expected me to let me do the choosing," "Well, Ravenclaw is nice but I want to be in Gryffindor, please," "Well, then,"</p><p>         "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>The Gryffindor table cheers so loudly like a banshee. Drew encountered a banshee before and he hoped he will never meet one of them ever again. "Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.</p><p>　　"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.</p><p>Drew blushed a bit and cheered along with the rest. Harry turned around he saw Drew's red face and chuckled. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool.</p><p>The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."</p><p>Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,</p><p>         "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last— "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall like just now when they whispers about Drew. "Potter, did she say?" The Harry Potter?" Harry walked to the stool and are ready to be sorted. After a few minutes, the hat screamed,</p><p>         "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>Drew cheered loudly until he couldn't cheer anymore. Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He looked so relieved he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. Drew laughed at Harry's face. "Well, I once touch a ghost before and I didn't got scared," "You're a Halliwell, you can do anything!" said Harry. Then, Drew's smile faded away "I wish that were true," Drew mumbled quietly. "What did you say?" "Oh, nothing,"</p><p>Drew could see the High Table properly now. There were a lot of professors sitting at the High Table. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who Harry recognized. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Drew recognized him at once from Harry's card which gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Drew spotted a man who wore a purple large turban. "Who is that?" "That is Professor Quirell, he's a new teacher here," answered Percy the Prefect.</p><p>Now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table while Drew prayed to God and a second later the hat had shouted,</p><p>         "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>Harry and Drew clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair between the two of them. "Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.</p><p>Drew looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Drew chuckled at his silly personality. Then, Harry asked Percy "Is he—a bit mad?" "Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" <em> thought Drew.</em></p><p>Harry's and Drew's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. Drew had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. "Wow, if she sees this, Grandmother Piper would ask the recipes for the foods right away," said Drew. "Is she a chef?" asked Harry. "She's a MasterChef, she literally can cook everything,"</p><p>Drew piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. Harry does the same. It was all delicious. "That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak, "Can't you—" "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in troduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower." "I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!" "I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted. "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.</p><p>"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. "Woah, I've seen many ghosts, but I never seen one like you," said Drew. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost."</p><p>Drew then looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements. "How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest. "I've never ask—" said Nearly Headless Nick as Drew headed to the Slytherin table to ask The Bloody Baron the question. "No, don't do it," said Seamus. "He's going to get himself killed," said Ron.</p><p>"Uhhh, Hi Mr. Baron," The ghost ignored him. "Ahem—er—I want to ask you how did you get covered in blood?" The ghost still ignored him and that's when Drew's couldn't hold it anymore "Oi, can you hear me, are you deaf!" Some Gryffindors looked in awe, some looked disappointed, some look terrified. "Well, I suppose it's not your business," answered Bloody Baron. Drew felt much better after the ghost finally speak to him. "But I must admire you for your bravery, I never seen anyone talked to me like that in my life, I guess there's a reason for you being in Gryffindor after all," Drew takes that as a...compliment. "Well, return to your table then," said the ghost.</p><p>Drew return to his seat with a smile on his face. Everybody stared at him in astonishment. "What" "You got a compliment from the Bloody freaking Baron himself!" said Fred.</p><p>When everyone calm themselves down and had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding— As Drew is eating a cookie chips ice-cream, the talk turned to their families.</p><p>"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.</p><p>"My grandparents had the same situation too but my grandfather told my grandmother he was a whitelighter before they got married, by the way my father is half-whitelighter half-witch and my mother is a wizarding witch," explained Drew. "So, you think your mother is the reason you go to Hogwarts?" asked Seamus "I think so,"</p><p>"What about you, Neville?" said Ron. "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me—he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned—but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced—all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here—they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."</p><p>On the other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult—" "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing—"). Drew looked at Hermione. As Hermione turned around, Drew then looked away, blushing.</p><p>A few minutes later, the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.</p><p>"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Drew stay silent, but a few laugh. "He's not serious?" Drew heard Harry muttered to Percy. "Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere—the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least." "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.</p><p>Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:</p><p>
  <em> <em>"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,</em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teach us something please,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whether we be old and bald,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or young with scabby knees,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our heads could do with filling, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>With some interesting stuff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For now they're bare and full of air,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dead flies and bits of fluff,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So teach us things worth knowing,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring back what we've forgot,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just do your best, we'll do the rest,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And learn until our brains all rot.</em>
</p><p>Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"</p><p>The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Drew's stomach feels like it's going to blow up.</p><p>However, he isn't surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries.</p><p>His grandma Piper once told him about when she and great-aunt Prue had once were trapped in a cursed painting.</p><p>They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Drew's legs almost fell. He would kill for a chair to sit down.</p><p>A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. "Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves—show yourself" A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered. "Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks. "Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. "Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy. Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. "HEY, PEEVES!" shouted Drew. Peeves reappears. "What?" said Peeves. "You better don't mess around," said Drew darkly. "Or what?" said Peeves as Drew threw a fireball at him. He hit the pesky poltergeist. He screamed in pain. They heard him zooming away.</p><p>"What?" said Drew. Everyone back off one inch from him. Then, they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects but apparently, I think he will behave if Halliwell is around. Here we are."</p><p>At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. "Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it—Neville needed a leg up—and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. </p><p>Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase--they were obviously in one of the towers—they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. Drew is excited for tomorrow. Later, he fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He met Hagrid. Drew just unleashed his dark side of him. Will he be feared by everyone else?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom, I'm home," Drew just come home from school. "Mom, where are you?" After a few calls, there's a crash can be heard from the kitchen. "Mom!" Drew heads to the kitchen and suddenly Drew's surroundings darkened.</p><p>"Drew, wake up!" Drew opened his eyes and found him in his dormitory. Harry was next to him. "What happened! Is there a demon?" "No, don't be silly, demons don't exist...do they? By the way, get ready, you don't want to be late on your first day in Hogwarts," "You sound like my Grandma,"</p><p>After Drew took a shower, he wore his Gryffindor robe, inside that he wore a T-shirt and a pair of jeans</p><p>"There, look." "Where?" "Next to Halliwell," "Wearing the glasses and the blue eye boy?" "Did you see their faces?" "Did you see his scar?" "Did you know his family symbol is a holy triquetra?" Whispers followed Harry and Drew from the moment they left their dormitory.</p><p>People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at them, or doubled back to pass them in the corridors again, staring.</p><p>Drew and Harry wished they wouldn't, because they was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes," "I never thought being popular is self-inducing," said Drew. "I never thought of that either," said Harry.</p><p>There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump.</p><p>Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.</p><p>It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Drew was sure that Hogwarts is nothing like Magic School.</p><p>The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open.</p><p>Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.</p><p>He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!". </p><p>However, whenever he bumped into Drew or him with his friends, he got nervous and show the right road to us by force. Some Gryffindors are scared of Drew, some is okay with it.</p><p>Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Drew, Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning.</p><p>Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor.</p><p>He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.</p><p>Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's.</p><p>She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later.</p><p>Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts.</p><p>The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.</p><p>And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Drew quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying some Latin words.</p><p>They had Astronomy every Wednesday at midnight. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. It's just like Science.</p><p>Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.</p><p>Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Drew almost fall asleep while Professor Binns talking about the history of Merlin which is not quite interesting.</p><p>Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room that was on fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him.</p><p>Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.</p><p>Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's and Drew's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.</p><p>Professor McGonagall was intelligent. After Transfiguration, she was now Drew's role model.</p><p>Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.</p><p>They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.</p><p>After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.</p><p>By the end of the lesson, Hermione Granger and Drew had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione and Drew a rare smile.</p><p>The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke.</p><p>His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.</p><p>His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.</p><p>For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.</p><p>Drew was excited. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.</p><p>Friday was an important day for Drew, Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once. "What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them—we'll be able to see if it's true." "Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. "My Dad always acting strict on me," said Drew. "That's your Dad, this is a professor we talking about," Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.</p><p>Just then, about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.</p><p>Drew's screech-owl, Cuddles, had brought Drew a letter. She flew in and land on Drew's shoulder as she handed the letter to Drew. Drew tore it open and it wrote:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Drew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry that I didn't come to say goodbye the day you go to Hogwarts but guess what, I got a new job.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will come back on Christmas, I promise. I hope this will make you feel better. Bye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your beloved aunt,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunt Melinda</em>
</p><p>Drew takes out his quill and wrote back to his Aunt Melinda:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Aunt Melinda,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's ok. I am so happy for you, Aunt Mel. I would love to meet you on Christmas. Bye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your beloved nephew, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drew</em>
</p><p>Then, Drew put the letter on Cuddles's claw, "Send this to Aunt Mel, please," Drew finished speaking as Cuddles fly out from the Great Hall.</p><p>"Drew, c'mon," call Ron as they headed to the Potions class which took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.</p><p>Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's and Drew's name. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter and Drew Halliwell. Our new—celebrities."</p><p>Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.</p><p>His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.</p><p>"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began . He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."</p><p>More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Meanwhile, Drew was scared to death,</p><p>'What if I said the wrong answer, I would embarrass myself,' thought Drew. "Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"</p><p>Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.</p><p>"I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut—fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"</p><p>Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.</p><p>He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. "I don't know, sir" "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"</p><p>Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand. "Your turn, Halliwell, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"</p><p>At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. Luckily, Drew knew the answer. "They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, sir," answered Drew confidently.</p><p>Hermione frowned a little, so does Malfoy. "So, what is the potion Felix Felicis more commonly known as?" Hermione, like just now, stretched her hand when Drew answered the question "Liquid of Luck, sir,"</p><p>Drew starts to feel better but Hermione and Malfoy isn't glad. Hermione sat down. Snape ignored Drew and turned to Harry.</p><p>"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"</p><p>There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued.</p><p>Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.</p><p>He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.</p><p>Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.</p><p>Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.</p><p>"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.</p><p>Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."</p><p>Suddenly, every fire that were lit on the candles in the dungeon blown away. Now there are big, dark clouds and lightning are in the dungeon.</p><p>Everyone was scared of what's happening. Harry then saw Drew's angry face is staring at Snape and quickly knows what's going on. "Drew, please stop this," said Harry.</p><p>Drew realised what's happening and the clouds are gone. Everyone looked at Drew, afraid of him. "Drew, wait!" said Harry as Drew orbed.</p><p>As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry was looking sad. "Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" "Yeah, sure, do you think Drew is alright?" "Of course he is alright, he's just a bit emotional," said Ron.</p><p>They went to their common room and saw Drew is by the window, he seemed to be dozed off. "Drew?" called Harry. "I never expect that to be happening," said Drew. "Well, it could happen to anybody," Drew raised his eyebrow at Harry, "I mean it could—happen to—anybody that have Wiccan powers," "No, it's ok, it's my fault, I should have control my feelings," "So you want to go to meet Hagrid with us, Drew?" asked Ron. "Sure,"</p><p>At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. </p><p>A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang—back."</p><p>Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.</p><p>There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.</p><p>"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears.</p><p>Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked. "This is Drew and Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate. "Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."</p><p>The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Drew and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first-lessons.</p><p>Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes. The three of them were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git." "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her—Filch puts her up to it."</p><p>Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me." said Harry. "And me too," Drew added. "Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?" Drew was just about want to ask Hagrid when he changes the subject "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot—great with animals." While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:</p><p>GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST</p><p>Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.</p><p>Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken.</p><p>The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spoke a goblin this afternoon.</p><p>Drew remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date. "Hagrid!" said Harry, making Drew jump. "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"</p><p>There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake.</p><p>As Harry read the story again, Drew is talking to Hagrid and Ron about what he did today. He can't deny he has Wiccan powers. He is afraid that he will hurt his friends.</p><p>As the three of them walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Drew was still thinking about what happened today.</p><p>Because of today's situation, he started to think that should he be in Slytherin?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Day That Problems Come In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew saved Neville from falling. Drew got a letter from Mr. Olivander, it seems to be important. He and the trio found out about the three-headed dog. Will Drew manage to carry the burden of his problems?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone starts to fear Drew. No one would talk to him except Harry and Ron. Even the professors are scared of him.</p><p>One day after the Potions class, the first-years Gryffindor spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made them all groan.</p><p>Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday—and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. "Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."</p><p>"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." "Yeah, I bet he doesn't even know how to sweep the floor with a broom." said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>Malfay certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters.</p><p>He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick.</p><p>Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.</p><p>Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer.</p><p>Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly.</p><p>Drew and Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.</p><p>"Dean wouldn't be happy if you do that." said Drew. Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Drew thinks that she has her own reasons—good reasons—for not letting Neville on a broom.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book—not that she hadn't tried.</p><p>At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages.</p><p>Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.</p><p>Drew's screech-owl, Cuddles, got a mail for Drew. She landed on Drew's shoulder. "Good girl, have a biscuit." said Drew as he gave a biscuit to Cuddles.</p><p>Malfoy's eagle owl always brings him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.</p><p>Drew looked at his letter. It was from Mr. Olivander, the wandmaker at The Diagon Alley. Drew opened the letter. It wrote:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Halliwell,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that you are in Hogwarts right now but there's a demon—an invisible demon—lurking in the Diagon Alley. I had tried to call The Charmed Ones for help but they said they are also busy with demons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Ministry of Magic sent a group of Aurors to check it out but they told me that there's no demon at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A month after you got your wand, weird things started to happen, wands flew out from the drawers, some wands suddenly were on fire. Please help me, you're my only help.</em>
</p><p><em>Sincerely from,</em><br/><em>Mr. Olivander</em><br/><br/>"A demon? In the Diagon Alley?" Drew don't know if the demon thing is real but he knew that Mr. Olivander needs help.</p><p>Then, a barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke. "It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things—this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red—oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "You've forgotten something..."<br/>　　<br/>Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.</p><p>Drew, Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.</p><p>"What's going on?" "Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. "Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.<br/>　　<br/>At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Drew, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson.</p><p>It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.</p><p>The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Drew had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.<br/>　　<br/>Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Drew glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" </p><p>"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Drew looks at Harry and Drew's broom slowly levitates into Drew's hand.</p><p>No one have noticed it and Drew would keep it that way. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.</p><p>There was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.<br/>　　<br/>Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips.</p><p>Drew, Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—hree—two—"</p><p>But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle—twelve feet—twenty feet.</p><p>Drew saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom.</p><p>Everyone's face except Slytherin went pale.Then, the next thing they saw, swirls of blue and white orbs surrounded Neville.</p><p>When the orbs disappeared, Neville's leg fell to the ground and Drew is standing next to him. "Y-you saved me," stuttered Neville weakly. </p><p>His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.</p><p>Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Well, you have no broken arms or legs but you still need to go to the hospital wing to do a check-up," Drew heard her mutter. "Come on, boy—it's all right, up you get."</p><p>She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." Neville, his face tear-streaked, his body shivered, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.<br/>　　<br/>Sooner, they heard Malfoy speaking. "Well, well, well, isn't that ironic, a can't-control-his-power Halliwell save the day," said Malfoy as he smirked.</p><p>The other Slytherins joined in. "Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. "Ooh, sticking up for Halliwell?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you like an easy-angered person, Parvati."</p><p>"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."<br/>　　<br/>The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up a tree?" "Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.</p><p>He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"</p><p>Harry grabbed his broom. "No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move—you'll get us all into trouble." Harry ignored her.</p><p>He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him.</p><p>He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher. Drew heard some screams and gasps from the girls and an admiring whoop from Ron.</p><p>Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned. Drew saw their mouth moving but could not hear what they were saying.</p><p>Then, Harry leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfoy like a javelin.</p><p>Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.</p><p>After a few attacks and avoiding, Malfoy threw the Remembrall high into the air and streaked back toward the ground. Harry leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down—next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball—wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching—he stretched out his hand—a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.</p><p>"HARRY POTTER!" Drew gave a sudden jump. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Harry got to his feet, trembling. "Never—in all my time at Hogwarts—"</p><p>Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "—how dare you—might have broken your neck—" "It wasn't his fault, Professor—" "Be quiet, Miss Patil" "But Malfoy—"</p><p>"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now. Mr. Halliwell, follow me too. The headmaster wants to see you."</p><p>Drew heard whispers about Harry and him as they left, walking nern Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle.</p><p>Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at them; They had to jog to keep up.</p><p>Drew thought, why would the headmaster want to meet him. However, his thoughts were distracted by Harry's sad face.</p><p>He felt sorry for Harry. He wished he could change what happened but he can't do anything.</p><p>They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.“Lemon drop!” she said.</p><p>This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two.</p><p>Even full of dread for what was coming, Harry and Drew couldn’t fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator.</p><p>"Go up and the first door you see is his office." explained Professor Mcgonagall. "Good luck," whispered Harry.</p><p>"I would say the same for you," Drew go up the marble spiral staircase inside and see a wooden door that big enough for Hagrid to come in and out.</p><p>He opened it and saw Dumbledore is doing some work papers. "Well, you could've knock," Drew just realize that. "Oh, I'm so so sorry for being rude—" "Mr. Halliwell, I'm just kidding," said Dumbledore as he chuckled. "But I am still sorry,"</p><p>"Sit there, Mr. Halliwell," "You just can call me Drew, sir," "Do you want to have some tea?" Drew shook his head politely.</p><p>"Professor, why do you want to see me?" "I heard about Olivander," "Wait, you know?" "He told me," said Dumbledore. "and he also told me that he assigned you to vanquish a demon,"</p><p>"Well, he didn't technically assigned me but I would help him," "Ok, you have my permission to go outside Hogwarts on this next Friday," said Dumbledore.</p><p>Drew smiled. "But, you have to be accompanied by someone," Drew isn't happy with his decision but Drew knows arguing wouldn't help so he stays quiet.</p><p>It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron and Drew what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Drew also told them about Olivander. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.<br/>　　<br/>"Seeker? But first years never—you must be the youngest house player in about a century," said Ron, shoveling pie into his mouth.</p><p>He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. "Wood told me." "And demon also?" "Today is a wonderful day, Harry is the Gryffindor's seeker, Drew can kick some demon's butt and I can have some more steaks and kidney pies,"<br/>　　<br/>Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry and Drew. "How's Neville?" asked Drew. "He is completely fine, he was allowed to go back to the common room,"</p><p>"By the way, I will start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."</p><p>Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. "Well done," said George in a low voice.</p><p>"Wood told us. We're on the team too—Beaters." "I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."</p><p>"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." "Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you."<br/>　　<br/>Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"</p><p>"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Harry coolly.</p><p>There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.</p><p>"I'd take you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only—no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" "Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "Drew's his second, who's yours?" Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."</p><p>When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, Drew's my second?" "Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie.</p><p>Catching the look on Harry's and Drew's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway." "And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" "I throw Malfoy to the wall with my wind powers," Drew suggested.</p><p>"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. Drew's face turned red. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.</p><p>Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying—" "Bet you could," Ron muttered. "—and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."</p><p>"And it's really none of your business," said Harry. "Good-bye," said Ron. "B-bye," Drew say shyly. After she left, they turned around to see Drew's face is still scarlet red, smiling.</p><p>"Do you like her?" asked Ron. "Of course not—I mean—I like her—but not like like her," said Drew, his face turned into a tomato red. Harry and Ron laughed.<br/>　　<br/>They returned to their common room. They changed into their PJs. Drew is trying to stay awake but in the end, he fell asleep. "Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."</p><p>They pulled on their bathrobes, woke Drew up, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows.</p><p>They are standing near a chair. "Ok, I think no one will see us here," "Drew, orb." "I think that will not work," A voice spoke from the chair nearest them, a lamp flickered on.</p><p>It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. "You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!" "I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy—he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."</p><p>"C'mon, Drew. Orb us to the trophy room," "It will not work," said Hermione sternly. "Why?" "Orbing won't work after the curfew. Dumbledore put a ward around the school." "Well, we'll see about that," said Ron.</p><p>Drew closed his eyes but nothing happened." I told you," "Well, we just have to take the long way then," They had almost reached the portrait hole when Hermione spoke, "I can't believe you're going to do this," "Come on," Harry said to Ron.</p><p>He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.</p><p>"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells." "Go away." "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so—"</p><p>But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting.</p><p>The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrill. "That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we three are going to be late."</p><p>They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them. "I'm coming with you," she said. "You are not."</p><p>"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." "You've got some nerve—" said Ron loudly.</p><p>"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. "You're going to get us caught." Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione. "If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.</p><p>They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. Drew sneezed but no one heard it. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.</p><p>Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them.</p><p>Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once.</p><p>Minutes crept by. "He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. "Something isn't right," said Drew.</p><p>Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry and Drew had only just raised their wand when they heard someone speak-and it wasn't Malfoy. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."<br/>　　<br/>It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice.</p><p>"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding." "This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor.</p><p>They could hear Filch getting nearer. Then, Drew suddenly tripped on a crack on the floor, toppled right into a suit of armor.<br/>　　<br/>The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle. "RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following—they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going—they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.</p><p>"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. "I—am—so—sorry," said Drew, catching his breath. I—told—you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I—told—you."</p><p>"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible." "Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you—Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."</p><p>Drew isn't surprise, he knew something is wrong. "Let's go." It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.</p><p>It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight until he saw Drew. "Shut up, Peeves—please—you'll get us thrown out." "Or else," Drew added, conjuring a fireball.</p><p>Peeves went pale. "Show us the right way back to the common room or I will conjure something more harmful than a small fireball," threatened Drew. "Yes, Mr. Halliwell," said Peeves weakly as he accidentally knocked down a line of armors.</p><p>"Oh no, not again," said Drew. They then ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door—and it was locked. "This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!"</p><p>They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward the armors' clanging and crashing. "Oh, move over," Hermione snarled.</p><p>She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!" The lock clicked and the door swung open—they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.</p><p>"Did you see some students, which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me." Peeves looked hesitated but he didn't want to get hurt. "It's me that knock these armour down, HA! HA! HA!"</p><p>And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage. "He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay," Then, Drew saw something horrific, he was tugging Harry's bathrobe. "What?"<br/>　　<br/>Harry turned around—and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, Drew was sure he'd walked into a nightmare—this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.</p><p>They weren't in a room, they were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.</p><p>They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor.</p><p>It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.</p><p>It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Drew knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.</p><p>Drew groped for the doorknob. They fell backward—Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor.</p><p>Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared—all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster.</p><p>They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. "Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces. "Never mind that—pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward.</p><p>They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. It was a while before any of them said anything. "What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."</p><p>Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on. "The floor?" Harry suggested.</p><p>"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads." "No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She stood up, glaring at them.</p><p>"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Ron stared after her, his mouth open. "No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."</p><p>Drew had so many things to think about like this Friday, what Hermione said, his homework. As he thought, he started to feel sleepy and later fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Demon Danger!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew and his assistant goes to the Olivander's shop to check what's going on. Drew, Harry and Ron saved Hermione.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom?" called Drew as he was walking down a hallway. "Mom?" Then, he heard a faint laughter at the end of the hallway.</p><p>It showed a figure, standing there. The figure started to run toward Drew. Drew tried to conjure a fireball but only some smoke came out from his hand.</p><p>When Drew turned around, the figure was standing in front of him. As he grabbed Drew by his throat, he pulled out a knife from his pocket. </p><p>The figure was just right about to stab him when Drew woke up from his dream, sweating.</p><p>On the next day, Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry, Ron and Drew were still at Hogwarts, looking tired but perfectly cheerful.</p><p>Indeed, by the next morning, Drew, Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one.</p><p>In the meantime, Harry filled Ron and Drew in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. "It's either really valuable," said Drew. "Or really dangerous," said Ron. "Or both," said Harry.<br/>　　<br/>But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.</p><p>Hermione do not show the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Hermione cared about was staying out of troubles.</p><p>Hermione was now refusing to speak to Drew, Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus.</p><p>It is Friday afternoon. Drew have to go to the Diagon Alley. Drew wears his brown shirt and jeans. He also wears a brown jacket to with his clothes. </p><p>He went to the headmaster's office. When he opened the door, he saw Dumbledore and a woman. Dumbledore noticed him. "Greetings Drew," "Who is th—" The woman turned around. "Aunt Mel?" Drew hugged his aunt tightly. "How are you, pal?" "I'm fine, I thought you are busy," "I am busy," said Melinda. "I'm an Auror,"</p><p>Drew's mouth dropped. "So, you work with The Ministry?" She nodded. "But shouldn't you have a wand to be an Auror?" "I bought this from Olivander," said Melinda as she showed a wand that was made of Phoenix feather, Oak wood and the length over 11'4 inches. "Well, we should go now," said Drew. "Bye, Professor Dumbledore," "Be careful," said Dumbledore and they orbed to their destination.<br/>　　<br/>Meanwhile, as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, thin package carried by six large screech owls.</p><p>Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor.</p><p>They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel. Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:</p><p>　　DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.</p><p>It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.</p><p>　　Professor McGonagall</p><p>Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. "A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."<br/>　　<br/>They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle.</p><p>Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. "That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."</p><p>Ron couldn't resist it. "It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry.</p><p>"Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." "What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back.</p><p>"I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.</p><p>"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. "Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," said Malfoy quickly. "Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," he added.</p><p>Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouln't be on the team..."</p><p>"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.</p><p>"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry. "Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."</p><p>Hermione ignored him "By the way, do you see Drew?" asked Hermione. "No, he is busy with his...Wiccan stuff. Why do you want to meet him anyway?" said Ron. "He left his notebook in the Potions dungeon,"</p><p>Hermione opened the notebook that has his signature on the first page and it wrote many kinds of vanquishing potions and spells. "Give it to us and we give it back to him," said Harry.</p><p>Hermione handed the notebook to Harry and marched away with her nose in the air. "Look at this, there are pages about the banshees, vampires, Belthazors... Huh?" said Ron. "What?" "Drew highlighted the page about....The Knot?" "Well, it's not our business, close the notebook,"<br/>　　<br/>Meanwhile with Drew,</p><p>Drew and his Aunt Melinda arrived at the Diagon Alley. They see a few people are walking on the alley. They headed towards the Olivander's.</p><p>"We're closed!" said Olivander as Melinda knocked on the door. "It's me, Drew Halliwell," Olivander opened the door. "Who is she?" "She's my Aunt," said Drew. "And an Auror," added Melinda.</p><p>After a moment, Olivander told them to come in. On the floor is full of empty drawers. "Why everything is on the floor?" asked Melinda. "It's the demon did it."</p><p>They went inside a room and sat on a couch. "Tea?" asked Olivander. They shooked their head respectfully. "So, if you don't mind I ask can you explain how the demon attacked?"</p><p>"On a first few days, they started throwing wands around. I thought that was just some kid's pranks but days later, it started to get serious, wands were on fire, there were death threats on the wall but a moment later, the words disappeared," explained Olivander. "What exactly did the threats said?" "It said, 'CLOSE THE SHOP OR DROP DEAD!'" Drew and his aunt exchanged their looks. "Drew and I need to talk,"</p><p>They excused themselves and exited the room. "So, do you think he is telling the truth?" asked Drew. "Must be," "But what such demon can wrote a death threat that can disappear?" Melinda just realize something. "What?" asked Drew as he saw his aunt's face. "It's a—" </p><p>Suddenly, Olivander's scream can be heard in his room. They rushed to the room. Once they opened the door, they saw Olivander is floating in the air. "HELP—" shouted Olivander as he was strangled by some invisible being.</p><p>Melinda uses a revealing spell with her wand and it revealed a man. He wears a light blue sweater and brown pants.</p><p>There were rose thorns burst out of his skin from his head to his toes. Drew threw a fireball but missed. Then, he blinked and disappeared.</p><p>Olivander fell and was caught by Melinda. "It's a warlock!" said Drew. "That explained everything, that warlock must have killed a lot of witches to get to their powers,"</p><p>After they calmed Olivander down, they decided to return. "Don't worry, sir. You will be safe inside these crystals," said Drew. They put some crystal around the shop so that the warlock wouldn't come in.</p><p>They bade Olivander goodbye. They orbed to the Gryffindor's common room. They saw Ron and Harry were talking.</p><p>"Drew!" said both of them together. "Drew, you wouldn't believe what Harry—" "Not now," said Drew as he went into his dormitory. "What's wrong with him?" asked Harry. "He is just tired. Hi, I am Melinda Halliwell, Drew's aunt," Melinda held out her hand and Harry and Ron shook her hand. "And I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley, we're Drew's friends," "Well, I gotta go, see ya'," said Melinda and she orbed to her office in the Ministry of Magic. </p><p>On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.</p><p>Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Drew's partner was Neville and Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger.</p><p>It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.<br/>　　<br/>"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too—never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." <br/>　　<br/>It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop.</p><p>Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it—Harry had to put it out with his hat.</p><p>Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Levi-O-sa, not Leviosarrr." "You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.</p><p>Before she even casted the spell, a feather next to them rise from the desk. It was Drew's. "Well done, Mr. Halliwell! " said Professor Flitwick.</p><p>Then, Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Her feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's and Mr. Halliwell done it!"<br/>　　<br/>Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry and Drew as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."</p><p>"Hey, what about me, so you saying that no one can stand me too?" said Drew, making a fake sad face. "No. Of course not, you're nice, friendly and she's not,"</p><p>Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face—and was startled to see that she was in tears. "I think she heard you." "So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."</p><p>"Ron!" shouted Drew. "What? Wasn't I right?" The weather started turning windy. "She maybe a stuck-up, but she needs friends," said Drew as he stormed off to the next class.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Drew, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Drew was worried about her and Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.<br/>　　<br/>A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.<br/>　　<br/>Drew was just helping himself to a steak when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, terror on his face.</p><p>Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know."<br/>　　<br/>He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"<br/>　　<br/>Percy was in his element. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"</p><p>"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs. "Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke." "Couldn't be, he knows that I will harm him if he did that," said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's and Drew's arm. "I've just thought—Hermione." "What about her?" "She doesn't know about the troll."</p><p>Ron bit his lip. Drew's heart was pounding quickly. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."<br/>　　<br/>Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom.</p><p>They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them. "Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry and Ron behind a large stone Griffin.</p><p>Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" "He may be forgot his wand in the staff room," "But the staff room is that way,"<br/>　　<br/>Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand. "Can you smell something?"<br/>　　<br/>Drew sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of demon's blood and the toilet at Drew's old school.</p><p>And then they heard it—a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed—at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.<br/>　　<br/>It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut.</p><p>It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.<br/>　　<br/>The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.</p><p>"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in." "Good idea," said Ron nervously. They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it. "Yes!"<br/>　<br/>Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop—a high, petrified scream—and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.</p><p>"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. "It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. "Is that—" said Drew. "Hermione!" they said together.<br/>　　<br/>It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Harry pulled the door open and they ran inside.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.<br/>　　<br/>"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.</p><p>The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise.</p><p>Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went. "Drew, save her!"</p><p>Drew runs towards Hermione when the warlock was back. "What the—" said Drew as he was punched in the face by the warlock. "DREW!" shouted the three of them.</p><p>"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.<br/>　　<br/>"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to told her to go to the door and saving Drew at the same time but instead of going toward the door, Hermione ran toward Drew and Harry, then she pointed at the warlock, took out her wand and casted a spell with her wand:</p><p>"INCENDIO!"</p><p>Then, the warlock, who is ready to stab Drew with his knife, was on fire, screaming. A second later, he exploded into dusts.</p><p>The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.</p><p>Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.</p><p>The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped—it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.<br/>　　<br/>Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.</p><p>Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright, Drew, now has a black eye, caught her and step back from the troll; Ron pulled out his own wand—not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"<br/>　　<br/>The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over—and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.</p><p>The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.<br/>　　<br/>Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.</p><p>It was Hermione who spoke first. "Is it—dead?" I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Urgh—troll boogers."</p><p>He wiped it on the troll's trousers. A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up.</p><p>They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.</p><p>A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.</p><p>Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.<br/>　　<br/>Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Drew, Ron and Harry. Drew had never seen her look so angry.</p><p>Her lips were white. Hopes of getting an award for saving Hermione faded quickly from Drew's mind.<br/>　　<br/>"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Drew looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"<br/>　　<br/>Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall—they were looking for me." "Miss Granger!"<br/>　　<br/>Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. I went looking for the troll because I—I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read all about them."<br/>　　<br/>Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, Drew saved me from the troll and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."<br/>　　<br/>Drew, Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. "Why do you have a black eye, Mr. Halliwell?" said Professor Snape. "A warlock," "A warlock?" gasped Professor Quirrell.</p><p>"Don't worry, Hermione had vanquished him," "Well—in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"</p><p>Hermione hung her head. Drew was proud of her. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.<br/>　　<br/>"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this, and 10 points to Gryffindor for vanquishing the warlock," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."<br/>　　<br/>Hermione left with a weak smile on her face. Professor McGonagall turned to the other three. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."<br/>　　<br/>They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.</p><p>"We should have gotten more than twenty five points," Ron grumbled. "Twenty you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." "Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted.</p><p>"Mind you, we did save her." "She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him. "Well, I say that she is pretty smart, handling the warlock," said Drew shyly.<br/>　　<br/>They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered.</p><p>The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.<br/>　　<br/>But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, you might notice about the 'Wingardium Leviosa' thing. Sorry, I couldn't hold it but to write that.</p><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Unluck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew was interviewed by a reporter and it sort of--gone wrong. Drew also watch Harry's first Quidditch match. (Yay)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel.</p><p>Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.<br/>　　<br/>The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Drew and everyone else would watch Harry plays his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship.<br/>　　<br/>Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret.</p><p>But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse—people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him holding a mattress.<br/>　　<br/>It was really lucky that Harry had Hermione and Drew as his friends. He didn't know how he'd have gotten through all his homework without them, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do.</p><p>Hermione had also tent Harry Quidditch Through the Ages, which turned out to be a very interesting read.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Drew, Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.</p><p>The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar.</p><p>They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping.</p><p>Harry, Drew, Ron, and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed.</p><p>Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.</p><p>"What's that you've got there, Potter?" "It was Quidditch Through the Ages." Harry showed him. "Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."</p><p>"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" "Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.<br/>　　<br/>The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Drew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together next to a window.</p><p>Hermione was checking Drew's, Harry's and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway.<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, Drew's aunt Melinda orbed to the common room. "Aunt Mel? What are you doing here?" "After what happened at Olivander's, a reporter, Rita Skeeter, wants to interview you tomorrow, in here," said Melinda.</p><p>"I can't," said Drew. "There is a Quidditch match tomorrow and I can't miss it" "Sorry, but you have to," said Melinda as she pat Drew's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry, Drew. It's just a match, there will be more," said Harry, trying to cheer Harry up. "But it's your first match," "I know and I bet it's your first interview too,"</p><p>Drew had nothing to say to against that. "Well then, it settled," said Melinda and she orbed away. Drew sighed. They continued doing their things. </p><p>A few minutes later, Harry got up, he told Drew, Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.</p><p>"Better you than me," they said together. Harry made his way down to the staffroom. "Do you think he will get his book back?" asked Drew. "If Snape in a good mood or there are other teachers in the staff room, I think, yes," said Ron.</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry came back. "Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"</p><p>In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen. "You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him—he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"</p><p>Hermione's eyes were wide. "No—he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." "Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm with Harry too. Maybe the dog's guarding the thing you talked about last few days ago, Harry." "Maybe,"</p><p>Drew went to bed with questions buzzing in his head: What is the thing that the dog's guarding? Did Snape release the troll? Why Snape want to steal the thing? Later, Drew slowly closed his eyes and visited the dreamland.</p><p>"Hello?" called Drew. "Is somebody there?" Drew was in the empty Halliwell Manor. There's no furniture or person.</p><p>In the living room, Drew saw the Book of Shadows is on the floor. He picked it up and opened it. There's nothing inside.</p><p>Then, Drew saw a woman walking down the hallway. She wore a purple blouse. "Mom?" She was still walking. "Mom? She was still walking, ignoring Drew's call.</p><p>Drew was trying to catch up with his mom who is walking quickly. Suddenly, Drew's mom faded; blood was now everywhere, it's on the floor, wall and ceiling.</p><p>After that, he heard the front door opened. It showed the figure that in Drew's last dream. Drew couldn't move and the blood slowly rising. The figure was still standing at the front door.</p><p>"You can run, but you can't <strong>HIDE</strong>!" said the figure. Drew felt dizzy and he blacked out. He woke up in his dormitory.</p><p>He was breathing loudly and his heart was beating quickly. It was still dark. After he calmed himself down, he went back to sleep.<br/>　　<br/>The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheer ful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. "You've got to eat some breakfast." "I don't want anything." "Just a bit of toast," wheedled Hermione. "I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Harry, you need your strength," said Seamus Finnigan. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." "Thanks, Seamus," said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.</p><p>By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars.</p><p>The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.<br/>　　<br/>Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.</p><p>It said <strong><em>Potter for President</em></strong>, and Dean and Drew, who were good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colors.<br/>　　<br/>Meanwhile, in the locker room,</p><p>Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).<br/>　　<br/>Wood cleared his throat for silence. "Okay, men," he said. "And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson. "And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."</p><p>"The big one," said Fred Weasley. "The one we've all been waiting for," said George. "We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."</p><p>"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it." He glared at them all as if to say, <em>"Or else."</em> "Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."</p><p>With Drew,</p><p>He was waiting inside the common room for the reporter. He felt terrible. He couldn't come to Harry's first Quidditch match. Inside the common room was Drew alone. The others were all at the Quidditch Pitch. </p><p>With Harry,</p><p>Harry followed Fred and George out of the locker room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked onto the field to loud cheers.</p><p>Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.</p><p>"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year.</p><p>Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing <strong><em>Potter for President</em> </strong>over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.<br/>　　<br/>"Mount your brooms, please." Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.</p><p>With Drew,</p><p>He was still waiting. Drew was just about to orb to the Quidditch field when the reporter, Rita Skeeter, eventually showed up. <em>'Oh, finally.'</em> thought Drew. "Sorry, dear, I was busy at the moment, but now I'm here. Let's start the interview..."</p><p>With Harry,</p><p>Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—" "JORDAN!" "Sorry, Professor."<br/>　　<br/>The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.</p><p>"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and—OUCH—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffle taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead—come on, now, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"<br/>　　<br/>Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. "Budge up there, move along." "Hagrid!"</p><p>Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them. "Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"</p><p>"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet." "Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry. "Wish Drew was here," said Hermione.</p><p>With Drew,</p><p>Drew was telling Rita Skeeter about the experience in Olivander's. "My aunt and I were talking what evil being it could be and..." said Drew without stopping. "I throw a fireball and I miss..." She wrote the whole story.</p><p>Then, Drew's screech-owl, Cuddles, got a mail for Drew. The front of the letter says:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OPEN THIS LETTER NOW!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Uhhh, excuse me for a second," said Drew as he went to the corner of the common room. He opened the letter and it said:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Drew,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drew, the one that you were talking to right now is not Rita Skeeter, she was in her office, tied. I tried to orb to you but I can't. It seems that 'she' put a binding potion on my drink while I took my rest. Don't worry, I already send an owl to your Dad, he should be there later, just hold on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunt Melinda</em>
</p><p>Drew turned around and 'Skeeter' is gone. Drew took out his wand. Suddenly, Drew was punched in the stomach later in the face.</p><p>He fell to his feet and was kicked in the chin. He tried to crawl out but he was strangled. Then, the invisible being showed himself, it was the warlock.</p><p>He cannot move. When Drew thought he was going to die, a miracle happened: The Charmed Ones, Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Melinda showed up.</p><p>"Stay away from my grandson, you son of a bitch!" said Piper as she raised her hand and tried to blow up the warlock.</p><p>However, it doesn't work. Wyatt threw an energy ball at him but also didn't work. Then, Phoebe levitated and kick the warlock in the face. Paige threw a stripping potion at him and put some crystal around him.</p><p>"Piper," said the warlock as he got up. "Jeremy," said Piper casually. "Long time no see," "I am glad to see you," said Jeremy maliciously.</p><p>"We want to ask you questions before we vanquish you," said Phoebe. "How did you survive the spell, I saw you exploded," "It's an illusion, you dumb wit—" said Jeremy as Piper blew up his arm.</p><p>The warlock screamed in pain. "That's what you get for calling my grandson dumb!" "Why are you threatening Olivander?" asked Melinda the Auror.</p><p>"That was just for fun, it was funny to see that old man getting scared," Drew threw a fireball at the warlock and it exploded into pieces.</p><p>"Drew, why did you do that?" said Melinda angrily. "He deserves it. Thank you all for saving me but I need to go to somewhere," said Drew. They all nodded curiously and Drew left the common room. </p><p>With Harry,</p><p>Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. "Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."<br/>　　<br/>When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch.</p><p>Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.</p><p>"All right there, Harry?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. "Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"<br/>　　<br/>A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.</p><p>Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too.</p><p>Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch—all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.</p><p>Harry was faster than Higgs—he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead--he put on an extra spurt of speed—WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below—Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.<br/>　　<br/>"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors as Drew joined the crowd. "What did I miss?" "Drew?" said Ron and Hermione. "Aren't you being interviewed right now?" "Don't mind about that, do Harry see the Snitch yet?" "No," said Ron. Drew sat between Ron and Hagrid. (Drew was too shy to sit next to Hermione.)<br/>　　<br/>Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.</p><p>Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!" "What are you talking about, Dean?" said Ron. "Red card!" said Dean furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!" "But this isn't soccer, Dean," Ron reminded him.<br/>　　<br/>Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side. "They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. "So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—" "Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall. "I mean, after that open and revolting foul," "Jordan, I'm warning you—"</p><p>"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."</p><p>It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened.</p><p>His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.<br/>　　<br/>It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off.</p><p>Harry tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts—he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out—and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control.</p><p>He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.<br/>　　<br/>Lee was still commentating. "Slytherin in possession--Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherins score—A no..."</p><p>The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely.</p><p>It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. "Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."<br/>　　<br/>Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on.</p><p>Then, the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.<br/>　　<br/>"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered. "Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic—no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."</p><p>At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.</p><p>"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, gray-faced. "I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape—look." Ron and Drew grabbed the binoculars.</p><p>Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. "He's doing something—jinxing the broom," said Hermione. "What should we do?" "Leave it to me."<br/>　　<br/>Before Ron and Drew could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron and Drew turned the binoculars back on Harry.</p><p>His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good—every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still.</p><p>They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing. "Come on, Hermione," Ron muttered desperately.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood, and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front.</p><p>Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand, and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.<br/>　　<br/>It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job.</p><p>Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket, she scrambled back along the row—Snape would never know what had happened.</p><p>It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom. "Neville, you can look!" Ron said.</p><p>Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Drew was half-standing just in case, Harry fell from his broom.<br/>　　<br/>Harry was speeding toward the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick—he hit the field on all fours—coughed—and something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.</p><p>"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference—Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results—</p><p>Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Drew, Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Drew had a misfortune day: a warlock attacked, he missed the first-half of the Quidditch match and Harry almost died.<br/>　　<br/>"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "Hermione, Drew and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."</p><p>"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" "Er—he hates—no, despise Harry," said Drew. "It's 'n absolute nonsense,"</p><p>Then, Harry told Hagrid about Snape was trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween.</p><p>Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said. "Fluffy?" "Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"</p><p>"Yes?" said Harry eagerly. "Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."</p><p>"But Snape's trying to steal it." "Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." "So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"</p><p>"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh—yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—" "Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Merry Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew was celebrating Christmas and his birthday on the same day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow.</p><p>The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.</p><p>The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.<br/>　　<br/>No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms.</p><p>Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.</p><p>"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."</p><p>He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them.</p><p>Drew conjured some wind to make Malfoy and his friends cold and the Slytherins rub their hands. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match.</p><p>Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next.</p><p>Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick.</p><p>So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.<br/>　　<br/>It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Harry had told Ron, Drew and Hermione.</p><p>Professor McGonagall also had come around the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once.</p><p>He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.<br/>　　<br/>When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead.</p><p>Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.</p><p>"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. "Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." "Are you sure? I can use my powers to hel—"</p><p>"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoys cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose—that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.</p><p>"WEASLEY!" Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes. "He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."</p><p>"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."<br/>　　<br/>Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking. "I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him—" "I hate them both," said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape." "I hate Snape more," said Drew. "Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."<br/>　　<br/>So the four of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations. "Ah, Hagrid, the last tree—put it in the far corner, would you?"<br/>　　<br/>The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.</p><p>"How many days you two got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked. "Just one," said Hermione and Drew. "And that reminds me—Harry, Ron, Drew, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."</p><p>"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.</p><p>"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" "Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."</p><p>"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here—I've told yeh—drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."</p><p>"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione. "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere—just give us a hint—I know I've read his name somewhere."</p><p>"I'm sayin' nothin," said Hagrid flatly.<em> 'Maybe I can cast a truth spell on him,'</em> thought Drew. Then, Drew heard some jingles.<em> 'But that doesn't count as personal gain,'</em></p><p>Drew heard another group of jingles. <em>'Fine,'</em> "Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.<br/>　　<br/>They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal?</p><p>The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.</p><p>He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.</p><p>And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random.</p><p>Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section while Drew searched his notebook for information, his notebook is as thick as the Book of Shadows.</p><p>He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Drew searched the whole section about wizards but he didn't find anything related to Nicholas Flamel.</p><p>Later, they left the library. Harry, Drew, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel.</p><p>They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.</p><p>Harry and Drew waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but they weren't very hopeful.</p><p>They had been looking for two weeks, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing.</p><p>What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Drew, shaking their heads.</p><p>They went off to lunch. "You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything."</p><p>"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them," "Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermione. "You also, Drew, maybe one of your family members had met Flamel," said Ron. "What makes you think of that?" "Er—because your family is famous,"</p><p>As they headed out from the library, Hermione suddenly said, "Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, Drew," Ron and Harry's eyes widened. "Wait, today is your birthday?" asked Harry.</p><p>"No, Drew and his brothers' birthday is on Christmas," said Hermione. "I read about that on The Halliwell family tree," "There's a book about that?" asked Ron. "Of course there is,"<br/>　　<br/>On the first day of the holidays, Drew and Hermione headed to the train station. On the train, they were talking about school stuff, Flamel and their life in the muggle world.</p><p>Hermione gave Drew her house phone number. Drew turned red but Hermione didn't notice. Drew then took it.</p><p>After they arrived at King's Cross, Hermione was greeted by her parents and Drew was greeted by his Dad.</p><p>"Hello, pal. How are you?" said Chris as he pat Drew's head. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," "Bye, Drew. See you after the holidays and you will call me, right?" "O-Of co-course," stuttered Drew as Hermione run through the magic pillar. "Sounds like you got a girlfriend," teased Chris. "Oh, shut up,"</p><p>On Christmas eve, the first thing Drew does was calling Hermione and he talked to her for the whole day. (I mean like literally)</p><p>On Christmas, Drew's relatives visited The Halliwell Manor. His relatives included his Great-aunt Phoebe Halliwell and Great-uncle Coop, Aunt Prudence Johnna, Aunt Parker Halliwell and Uncle John Constantine, Aunt Peyton Halliwell, Great-aunt Paige Halliwell and Great-uncle Henry Mitchell, Aunt Tamora Mitchell, Aunt Kat Mitchell and Uncle Tyler Lupin, Uncle Henry Mitchell Jr, Cousin George Constantine, Cousin Wendy Lupin, Cousin Randy Lupin and finally great-grandfather Victor Bennett. Grams, Great-aunt Prue and Drew's great-grandmother, Patty, also came.</p><p>They all went to the dining room. On the table, there were Roasted Chicken, Christmas Pudding, Roasted Potatoes and some other delicious food.</p><p>The room was filled with laughter and chatting. "So, you got a girlfriend?," said Phoebe. "Wait, you know? I mean, no, I didn't have a girlfriend," said Drew.</p><p>"Sweetheart, I am an empath. Of course I know," "Great-aunt Phoebe, would you keep it down?" Drew's cousins giggled. "Drew, when I was at your age, I was desprating for a boyfriend." "And that's why she married a cupid," said Coop. "Well, does she know?" said John. "No, but I think my friends might know,"</p><p>Drew then remembered something. "Have you by any chance know Nicholas Flamel?" Everybody else shook their head.</p><p>"Why do you want to know that anyway?" said Tyler. He was just about to answer when suddenly, the phone rang.</p><p>"I get it," said Chris. "Hello, who's there?" After a few moments, Chris called for Drew. "Drew, it's for you," Drew grabbed the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" "It is me," said a familiar voice. "Hermione, why do you call, shouldn't you be with your family right now?" "I just want to know that if you are fine,"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, I'm fine," <em>"That won't be long,"</em> Hermione's voice suddenly turned into a man's voice. Then, the phone turned into Jeremy the warlock.</p><p>"WARLOCK IN THE LIV—" shouted Drew as he was thrown to a wall. The wall collided and Drew was lying unconscious.</p><p>Everyone except the kids headed to the living room. Wyatt and Chris threw a fireball, the warlock blocked it. John casts a spell:</p><p>
  <em>"sudim alsaahir"</em>
</p><p>The warlock froze. The Charmed Ones started chanting:</p><p>
  <em>"The Power of Three, will set us free, The Power of Three, will set us free, The Power of Three, will set us free."</em>
</p><p>The warlock exploded. Everybody turned to Drew. Chris put his hand above Drew's chest. His blood were fading and his injuries are shrinking.</p><p>A moment later, he woke up. "What happened, is the warlock had been vanquished?" "Yes, and I think he will not come back this time," said Paige cooly. Tyler took his wand out and casts:</p><p>"Reparo"</p><p>The wall was fixed. "That sure was helpful," said Piper. When they headed to dining room, Drew's brothers and cousins all hugged him. "Are you alright?" asked Drew's younger brother, Dylan. "I'm alright,"</p><p>"I know this is not the good time but," said Piper as she headed to the kitchen. The light turned off. "What happ—" <em>"~Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you~"</em> sang everyone else.</p><p>Piper was holding a three-layer chocolate cake. On the cake, it said<em> 'Happy Birthday: Drew, Dylan and Damien.</em></p><p>Then, Piper accidentally tripped. The cake landed on Drew's head. There was an awkward silence. Randy was laughing.</p><p>Drew threw a piece of cake at him. Randy threw a pudding at Drew but ended up on Wyatt's face. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" shouted Wyatt.</p><p>Everyone started throwing foods around. Wyatt threw a pie at Melinda. Wendy threw a plate of chicken nuggets at his Dad.</p><p>John threw a cheesecake at Parker. Paige orbed a piece of watermelon at Piper. Grams threw a plate of spaghetti at Chris.</p><p>Everyone had fun. After they cleaned up the dining room, the relatives returned to their homes. On that day, it was Drew's best day ever yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arabic to English:</p><p>Sudim alsaahir= Stun the warlock</p><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Match to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew found out who was Nicholas Flamel. He also kicked Draco's ass (Not actually)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later, Drew and Hermione came back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron told them about the Mirror of Erised and Harry's nightmares.</p><p>Hermione, took a different view of things, was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ("If Filch had caught you!"), and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. Drew also worried that Harry would be caught.<br/>　　<br/>They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book. Once term had started, they were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during their breaks.</p><p>Harry had even less time than the other three, because Quidditch practice had started again.</p><p>Wood was working the team harder than ever. Even the endless rain that had replaced the snow couldn't dampen his spirits.</p><p>The Weasleys complained that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won their next match, against Hufflepuff, they would overtake Slytherin in the house championship for the first time in seven years.</p><p>Hermione was playing chess with Ron in the common room. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at, something Harry and Ron thought was very good for her but Drew taught her how to move her chessmen.</p><p>Then, Harry came in. "Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible."<br/>　　<br/>Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other three about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.</p><p>"Don't play," said Hermione at once. "Say you're ill," said Ron. "Said you had too many homeworks," said Drew. "Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested. "Really break your leg," said Ron. "I can break your leg," said Drew.</p><p>The other three stared at Drew for a moment. Then, Harry continued, "I can't, there isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."<br/>　　<br/>At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse.</p><p>He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse.</p><p>Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron. "Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." "Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"</p><p>Neville shook his head. "I don't want more trouble," he mumbled. "You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."</p><p>"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.</p><p>"Don't said that, Neville. My grandma once had told me that everything happened for a reason, there's a reason that you are in Gryffindor," said Drew.</p><p>Harry gave a Chocolate Frog to Neville, who looked as though he might cry. "Drew's right. You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."<br/>　　<br/>Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. "Thanks, Harry, Drew... I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you, Harry?"</p><p>As Neville walked away, Harry looked at the Famous Wizard card. "Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever—" He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Drew, Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"I've found him!" he whispered. "I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here—listen to this: <em>'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!</em>"</p><p>Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.</p><p>"Stay there!" she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. The other three barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.</p><p>"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."<br/>　　<br/>"Light?" said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.</p><p>At last she found what she was looking for. "I knew it! I knew it!" "Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him. "Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"</p><p>This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected. "The what?" said Harry and Ron. "The Sorcerer Stone! My uncle had told me before. The stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle who is six hundred and fifty-eight," explained Drew.</p><p>"Wait, you know?" asked Ron. "I had forgotten, I was just four years old when my uncle told me," "So, the dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" said Hermione. "A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." "And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"<br/>　　<br/>The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down different ways of treating werewolf bites, Harry, Drew and Ron were still discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one.</p><p>It wasn't until Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team that Harry remembered about Snape and the coming match. "I'm going to play," he told Ron, Drew and Hermione. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win." "Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Hermione.<br/>　　<br/>Potions lessons were turning into a sort of weekly torture, Snape was so horrible to Harry. Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Sorcerer's Stone?</p><p>Outside the locker rooms the next afternoon, Drew, Ron and Hermione wished Harry good luck, that they were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again.</p><p>This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.<br/>　<br/>With, Drew, Ron and Hermione,</p><p>They had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match.</p><p>Little did Harry know that Drew, Ron and Hermione had been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd gotten the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry. "Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis," Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve. "I know," Ron snapped. "Don't nag."</p><p>Back in the locker room, Wood had taken Harry aside. "Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favor Hufflepuff too much." "The whole school's out there!" said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. "Even—blimey—Dumbledore's come to watch!" Harry's heart did a somersault. "Dumbledore?" he said, dashing to the door to make sure.</p><p>Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard. Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try to hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.<br/>　　<br/>Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched onto the field, something that Ron and Drew noticed, too. "I've never seen Snape look so mean," he told Hermione. "Look—they're off—Ouch!"</p><p>Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy. "Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"</p><p>Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him.</p><p>Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch. Drew was hoping to God for this match to go smoothly.<br/>　<br/>"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money—you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.</p><p>"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, but Drew and Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, "You tell him, Neville." "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."</p><p>Drew's and Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry. The weather became cloudy. "I'm warning you, Malfoy--one more word-," "Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry--" "What? Where?" The weather is sunny again.<br/>　　<br/>Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.</p><p>"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. Ron snapped.</p><p>Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Drew then joined him.</p><p>Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help. "Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, leaping onto her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape—she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.<br/>　　<br/>Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches—the next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.</p><p>The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly. "Ron! Drew! Where are you two? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.<br/>　　<br/>Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it—the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes.</p><p>As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped--then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.</p><p>"Well done," said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. "Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror...been keeping busy... excellent..." Snape spat bitterly on the ground.<br/>　<br/>Harry left the locker room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed.</p><p>He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now—no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet.</p><p>He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him onto their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed. Drew was happy that the sun is glowing and the birds are chirping</p><p>Everyone was having dinner in the Great Hall. The Gryffindors are talking about Quidditch. Drew couldn't see what thing could make this day worse.</p><p>They returned to their own common room. "Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked. "Harry, I couldn't believe it, I have a feeling that we'll win the Quidditch Cup," shouted Drew. "We won! You won! We won!" shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back.</p><p>"And I gave Malfoy a black eye while Drew mess up Malfoy's perfect, slick hair, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomftey says he'll be all right—talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."</p><p>"Never mind that now," said Harry breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.<br/>　　<br/>"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy—and he said something about Quirrell's <em>'hocus pocus'</em>—I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through—" "So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm. "It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. How to Send Your Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew and the trio found out about Hagrid's dragon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.<br/>　　<br/>Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Drew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside.</p><p>Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.</p><p>Sometimes, Drew orbed to the attic of the Halliwell Manor to read the Book of Shadows. Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone.</p><p>She had started drawing up study schedules and colorcoding all her notes. Drew, Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.</p><p>"Hermione, the exams are ages away." "Ten weeks," Hermione snapped. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." "But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it A."</p><p>"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me...." "Er—your curiosity had gotten into you," said Drew. Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.</p><p>It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements.</p><p>Moaning and yawning, Harry, Drew and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with her, trying to get through all their extra work.</p><p>"I'll never remember this," Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window.</p><p>It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.<br/>　　<br/>Drew, who was reading his notebook and trying to memorize all of them on the same time, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"</p><p>Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.</p><p>"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"</p><p>"Yes, we don—" "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron impressively. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St—"</p><p>"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. "Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"</p><p>"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry, "about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy—" "SHHHH!" said Hagrid again.</p><p>"Listen—come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh—" "See you later, then," said Harry.</p><p>Hagrid shuffled off. "What was he hiding behind his back?" said Hermione thoughtfully. "Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" "I'm going to see what section he was in," said Ron, who'd had enough of working.</p><p>He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."</p><p>"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry. "But it's against our laws," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden—anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."</p><p>"Oh yeah, my uncle Wyatt once orbed a dragon out of a TV when he was a baby; it was a disaster," said Drew. "What's a TV?" asked Ron. "Never mind that, there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" said Harry.</p><p>"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." "So what on earths Hagrid up to?" said Hermione.</p><p>When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed.</p><p>Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. It was stifling hot inside.</p><p>Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. "So—yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" "Yes," said Harry.</p><p>There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."</p><p>Hagrid frowned at him. "O' course I cant, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts—I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."</p><p>"You don't want to know," said Drew. "Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice.</p><p>Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."</p><p>Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione. Drew looked at Hagrid in an intimidating look.</p><p>"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick--Professor McGonagall—"</p><p>He ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell—an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."</p><p>"Snape?" "Yeah—yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Drew knew Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was.</p><p>If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything—except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.</p><p>"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"</p><p>"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. "Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others.</p><p>"Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." "Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid. "Don't worry," said Drew and he conjured some wind.</p><p>The others are a little bit cooler as Drew noticed Hagrid glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too. "Hagrid—what's that?" asked Harry.</p><p>Drew was waiting for Hagrid to answer. "Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..." "Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg.</p><p>"It must've cost you a fortune." "Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."</p><p>"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione. "Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library—Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit—it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here—how ter recognize diff'rent eggs—what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."</p><p>He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said.</p><p>But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire. So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.</p><p>"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life," Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting.</p><p>Hermione had now started making study schedules for Drew, Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them except Drew nuts.<br/>　　<br/>Then, one breakfast time, Harry got a letter from Hagrid. He told the others that the egg was hatching.</p><p>Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it and Drew didn't know which side to pick on.</p><p>"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" "We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing—" "Shut up!" Harry whispered.</p><p>Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione and Drew agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other three during morning break.</p><p>When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the four of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest.</p><p>Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.<br/>　　<br/>The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it.</p><p>They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.</p><p>All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella.</p><p>Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.<br/>　　<br/>It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head.</p><p>It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid. Suddenly, he jumped on Drew, trying to get inside Drew's robe.</p><p>Drew laughed as the dragon was moving inside the robe. Harry managed to get the dragon out of Drew's robe.</p><p>"Looks like he likes you," said Ron. "Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"<br/>　<br/>Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face—he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. "What's the matter?" "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains—it's a kid—he's runnin' back up ter the school."<br/>　　<br/>Harry bolted to the door and looked out. He told us that it was Malfoy. Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Drew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione very nervous.</p><p>They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.</p><p>"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free." "I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die." They looked at the dragon.</p><p>It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.</p><p>There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"</p><p>"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. "Hagrid," said Harry loudly, "give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Hagrid bit his lip. "I--I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."<br/>　　<br/>Harry suddenly turned to Ron. "Charlie," he said. "You're losing it, too," said Ron. "I'm Ron, remember?" "No—Charlie—your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"</p><p>"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it, Hagrid?" And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send—an owl to Charlie to ask him.<br/>　　<br/>The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Hermione, Drew and Harry sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed.</p><p>The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak.</p><p>He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.<br/>　　<br/>"It bit me!" he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."</p><p>There was a tap on the dark window. "It's Hedwig!" said Harry, hurrying to let her in. "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The three of them put their heads together to read the note.</p><p>　　<em>Dear Ron,</em></p><p>
  <em>　　How are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>　　Charlie</em>
</p><p>They looked at one another. "We've got the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult—I think the cloaks big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."</p><p>It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other three agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert—and Malfoy.</p><p>There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey—would she recognize a dragon bite?</p><p>By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.<br/>　　<br/>Drew, Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.</p><p>"It's not just my hand," he whispered, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me—I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me—I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."</p><p>Drew, Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down. "It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday," said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat. "Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no oh no -- I've just remembered -- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."<br/>　　<br/>Drew, Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.</p><p>"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." "Too bad we can't orb after the curfew," said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them. "I won't let you in," he puffed. "Norbert's at a tricky stage—nothin' I can't handle."<br/>　　<br/>When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.</p><p>"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot—jus' playin'—he's only a baby, after all." The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle.</p><p>Drew, Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.<br/>　　<br/>They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.</p><p>It was a very dark, cloudy night. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."<br/>　　<br/>From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to Harry as though the teddy was having his head torn off.</p><p>"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Drew, Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"</p><p>How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, they never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors.</p><p>Up another staircase, then another—even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier. "Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.<br/>　　<br/>Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them almost drop the crate. Forgetting that they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away.</p><p>A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.<br/>　　<br/>"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you—"</p><p>"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming—he's got a dragon!" "What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on—I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"<br/>　　<br/>The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again.</p><p>Hermione did a sort of jig. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" "Don't," Harry and Drew advised her.<br/>　　<br/>Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.</p><p>Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them.</p><p>They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.<br/>　　<br/>At last, Norbert was going...going...gone. They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon—Malfoy in detention—what could spoil their happiness?</p><p>The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.</p><p>"Well, well, well," he whispered. "We are in trouble." They'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Night of The Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew, Harry and Hermione was caught. Now, they were hated by everyone. Drew saved Harry from the figure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things couldn't have been worse. Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling.</p><p>Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last.</p><p>Drew was too scared to think of alibis, he just think about what his family will say about him. They were cornered.</p><p>How could they have been so stupid as to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes.</p><p>Add Norbert and the invisibility cloak, and they might as well be packing their bags already.<br/>　　<br/>Had Drew thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.</p><p>"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag—"</p><p>Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the four of them.</p><p>"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."</p><p>It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.</p><p>"There's a warlock in the astronomy tower, Professor," said Drew suddenly. "We were trying to hunt them down," "Why do you need Potter and Granger?"</p><p>"They help me to carry some of my vanquishing potions, the warlock is an upper-level warlock so I need a lot of potions," "So do you vanquish it?" The three of them nodded quickly. "So why Longbottom said that you had a dragon?"</p><p>Drew went pale. "Are you telling me lies, Halliwell?" Drew stand still as a rock. His heart was beating fast.<br/>　　<br/>"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions—yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous—and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."</p><p>"Fifty?" Harry gasped--they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match. "Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose. "And for you Halliwell, add another fifty points from Gryffindor for being dishonest,"</p><p>"Professor—please" "You can't—" "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."<br/>　　<br/>Two hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had for the house cup.</p><p>Drew felt as though his life could ended. How could they ever make up for this? Drew didn't sleep all night. He could hear Neville sobbing into his pillow for what seemed like hours.</p><p>Drew couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. Drew knew Neville, like himself, was dreading the dawn. What would happen when the rest of Gryffindor found out what they'd done?</p><p>At first, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points the next day thought there'd been a mistake.</p><p>How could they suddenly have two hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? And then the story started to spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches and Drew Halliwell, who is a descendant of the Charmed Ones, had lost them all those points, them and a couple of other stupid first years.<br/>　　<br/>From being the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry and Drew was suddenly the most hated but they hated Drew more for losing another fifty points.</p><p>Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on them, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup.</p><p>Everywhere Harry and Drew went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him.</p><p>Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, Halliwell, we owe you one!"<br/>　　<br/>Only Ron stood by them. "They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them."</p><p>"They've never lost two hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" said Harry miserably. "Well—no," Ron admitted. <em>'I hope I can change the past'</em> thought Drew.<br/>　　<br/>It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on.</p><p>He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.</p><p>"Resign?" Wood thundered. "What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?"</p><p>But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him<em> 'the Seeker'. </em></p><p>Drew sometimes noticed his notebook are missing. Then, he found it on the boys lavatory's sink. It was soak wet and the writings was blur.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry and Drew, because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either.</p><p>Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.<br/>　　<br/>Drew was almost glad that the exams weren't far away. All the studying he had to do kept his mind off his misery.</p><p>He, Ron, Harry and Hermione kept to themselves, working late into the night, trying to remember the ingredients in complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions...<br/>　　<br/>A week before the exams, Drew was reading a book about the History of Magic in the library. Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy.</p><p>Then, Harry came in, Harry told them what he'd heard. "Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell—"</p><p>"There's still Fluffy, though," said Hermione. "Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them.</p><p>"I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"</p><p>Drew ignored their conversation, he doesn't want to add more problems to his life. He heard Hermione saying, "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."</p><p>"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor—who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."<br/>　　<br/>Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't. "If we just do a bit of poking around—" "No," said Harry flatly, "we've done enough poking around."</p><p>He pulled a map of Jupiter toward him and started to learn the names of its moons. "What about you, Dr—" Ron turned around and Drew was heading out of the library.<br/>　　<br/>The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Drew, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:<br/>　　<br/><em>Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.</em><br/><br/><em>Professor McGonagall</em></p><p>Drew have not forget they still had detentions to do in the furor over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of studying lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Drew, she felt they deserved what they'd got.<br/>　　<br/>At eleven o'clock that night, they said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there—and so was Malfoy. Drew smiled a bit.</p><p>He had forgotten that Malfoy had gotten a detention, too. "Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. "Oh yes...hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me...It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out...hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed...Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."<br/>　　<br/>They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Drew wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.<br/>　　<br/>The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, they could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut.</p><p>Then, they heard a distant shout. "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Drew felt a little bit better, if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>Drew could see a smile on Harry's face. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy—it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." said Filch.</p><p>At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. "The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night—there's all sorts of things in there—werewolves, I heard."<br/>　　<br/>Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise. "That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"</p><p>Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.</p><p>"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?" "I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."</p><p>"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."</p><p>"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.</p><p>Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest," he said, and Drew was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.</p><p>"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."</p><p>"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts,"</p><p>Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"</p><p>Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze. "Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."<br/>　　<br/>He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees.</p><p>A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. "Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood.</p><p>There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing.</p><p>We might have ter put it out of its misery." "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.</p><p>"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."</p><p>"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid.</p><p>"So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Drew, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now—that's it—an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh—so, be careful—let's go."<br/>　　<br/>The forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path, and Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Drew, Neville, and Fang took the right.</p><p>They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves.</p><p>"I can't believe that I have to do this," grumbled Malfoy. "This is torture," "Can you please be quiet? We don't want to attract any attention," said Drew quietly.</p><p>After a while, Malfoy got bored and decided to prank Neville. He sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke which made Neville panic and send out red sparks out of his wand.</p><p>Malfoy laughed. Drew felt he could kill him right now. "You jerk!" said Drew as he punched Malfoy in the face.</p><p>Then, Hagrid came. "Wha' happened?" asked Hagrid. "It's just Malfoy," said Drew. "He scared Neville and made him send the red sparks,"</p><p>Hagrid was fuming. "We better get back to Harry an' Hermione," They walked down a lot of tall trees. They arrived where Harry and Hermione was.</p><p>"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups—Neville, Drew, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."<br/>　　<br/>So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. Hagrid, Hermione, Drew and Neville walked the opposite way where the others go.</p><p>They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.</p><p>Suddenly, Malfoy bumped into Drew. Malfoy was now on top of him. "Draco? What're yeh doing here, where's Harry?" asked Hagrid. "I was chased by a monster," said Malfoy, getting up.</p><p>"Wait. YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?!" scolded Drew. Before Malfoy could answer, Drew said, "We must save him," "But how?" asked Hermione. "We orb of course," "Isn't orbing didn't work after the curfew?"</p><p>"But we're outside of the school," Hermione looked convinced. "Ok then," said Drew. "No matter what, don't let go,"</p><p>Drew orbed to where Harry is. Along the way, they had been hit by a lot of branches. When they arrived, Neville fell to his knee, Hagrid blinked his eye twice. Hermione looked like she wanted to puke and as for Malfoy, he went to the nearest tree and puke. "Oh, sorr—"</p><p>Drew saw a hooded figure, walking towards Harry. "Hey!" shouted Drew as he conjured a fireball and threw it at the figure. It hit the figure and he ran away.</p><p>"Harry!" shouted Hermione, hugging Harry. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," "Who was that?" asked Neville. "No idea," In the next second, a centaur appeared.</p><p>He had white-blond hair and a palomino body. "Hagrid, what are you doing here?" said the centaur. "Investigating," answered Hagrid. "What're yeh doing here, Firenze?" "I'm doing the same thing,"<br/>　　<br/>Firenze had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. Then, he looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.</p><p>"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You and your friends are not supposed to be here, this side of the forest are too far away from the school, even Hagrid didn't know this side of the forest,"</p><p>"Rubbish, I know every way in this forest, ok. If we wer' there an' we wer' here—er—" "You don't know which way to go, do you?" asked Harry.</p><p>Hagrid shook his head. "Don't worry, I will orb us to Hagrid's hut," "Nice, it will be a fun exper—" Harry saw everyone else shook their head.</p><p>"On a second thought…" Drew was disappointed by this. "I will guide you," said Firenze. "I know which way to go,"</p><p>"Potter, you must be exhausted, ride my back," said Firenze as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back.</p><p>Harry didn't have a choice but to agree. "Why couldn't I ride his back?" said Malfoy. "Because it has no room for a snake like you," said Drew. Malfoy glared at Drew but Drew glared back. </p><p>They follow the centaur until they heard a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.</p><p>"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule and who is these humans?"</p><p>"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy, this is Hagrid though I thought you already know and they are Potter's friends. The quicker they leave this forest, the better."</p><p>"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" Ronan pawed the ground nervously.</p><p>"But it wasn't me that interfering, it's the Halliwell boy, if he didn't interfere, the Potter boy would be dead," said Firenze.</p><p>"Halliwell? That sounds familiar," said Ronan. "Did the Charmed Ones ring you any bell?" said Drew. "Oh God," said Bane. "We're sorry, master."</p><p>Drew didn't understand what happened. "Bane, it's ok," said Firenze. Drew asked them why they did that. Harry and the others were waiting for them to answer.</p><p>"Us centaurs had fought the Charmed Ones before," Drew's jaw dropped; good centaurs had fought good witches?</p><p>"Before we came here, we worked with Hades in the Underworld," said Ronan. "We had been told to kidnap Phoebe Halliwell then, of course, the sisters save the day. I believe Prue Halliwell that scared us away,"</p><p>Drew thought he had a point. His grandmother told him that his great-aunt Prue is a strict and a kick-ass sister. "So would you let us go through?" asked Hermione. "Of course," said Bane.<br/>　　<br/>They walked past the centaurs. Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question.</p><p>They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore.</p><p>They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped. "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"</p><p>"No" said Harry. "The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." said Hermione. "Yes, the friend of Harry Potter. It is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime,"<br/>　　<br/>Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. "But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"</p><p>"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else—something that will bring you back to full strength and power—something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"</p><p>He can't answer his questions since Malfoy and Neville are here. "Tell him, Harry, don't worry," said Drew. Harry hesitated. "It's the Sorcerer's Stone, But I don't understand who—"</p><p>"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Drew just realize something.</p><p>Then, Harry said, "Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol—" Suddenly, the centaur stopped. "We're here," They could see the castle and Hagrid's hut from their point of view.</p><p>Harry slid off his back. "Good luck, Harry Potter and his friends and that's including you Hagrid," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."</p><p>He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving the others shivering behind him. "What are you talking about just now, Potter?" asked Malfoy. "What is the Sorcerer Stone?" asked Neville.</p><p>Harry was dumbfounded until Drew took out his wand and pointed at Malfoy and Neville. He casted:</p><p>
  <em>"Obliviate,"</em>
</p><p>Malfoy and Neville looked confused for a moment, then Malfoy said, "Finally, the slavery ends," He headed back to the castle. "C'mon guys," said Neville as he was also headed back to the castle. "See, there is nothing you have to worry about," said Drew as he put his wand back in his robe.<br/>　　<br/>Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him, Drew and Hermione what had happened in the forest.</p><p>Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest...and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich..."</p><p>"Stop saying the name!" said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them. Harry wasn't listening.</p><p>"Drew saved me, but he shouldn't have done so...Bane was furious...was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen...They must show that Voldemort's coming back...Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me...I suppose that's written in the stars as well."</p><p>"Will you stop saying the name!" Ron hissed. "So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry went on feverishly, "then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off...Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy." "Don't worry, if he said that again, I will scare him away from the forest like my great-aunt Prue," said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort. "Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of with Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."<br/>　　<br/>The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. <em>'Tomorrow is going to be a new day,'</em> thought Drew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, you might wondering which episode of Charmed when the centaurs kidnapped Phoebe. Guess what, it's not an episode, it's a Canon novel.</p><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Challenges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew and the golden trio is going to after the stone. They faced some obstacles along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where am I?" said Drew. Drew was in a room, tied onto a chair. He tried to struggle to loosen the strings.</p><p>Suddenly, blood started to flood the room. He struggled even more when the figure that was from Drew's last dream was in front of Drew.</p><p>"What do you want?!" The figure didn't answer. Drew couldn't breath properly and he blacked out again.</p><p>Drew woke up in his dormitory. He saw Harry's bed was empty. He went to the common room. "Harry?" Drew saw Harry was sitting on a couch, reading a book.</p><p>"Harry, what are you doing here?" "I can't sleep, so I'm doing a late night revision to keep me busy," said Harry. "What are <em><strong>You</strong></em> doing here?" "I can't sleep either, I had a nightmare,"</p><p>"That's terrible, what is it about?" "I rather don't want to talk about it," said Drew quietly. "Oh, I'm sorry," "It's ok, but since I'm awake, can we do some revision together?" "Of course,"</p><p>They asked each other a question and did some exercises. After three straight hours of learning and four cups of tea, they were feeling sleepy, in the end Drew slowly falling asleep on Harry's shoulder and Harry fell asleep while hugging him.</p><p>In the next week, they did their subjective exams. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.<br/>　　<br/>They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk.</p><p>Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox—points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.<br/>　　<br/>Drew and Harry did the best he could, Harry was trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the forest and Drew was trying to stay awake. He couldn't get a good night sleep because of his nightmares.</p><p>Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.</p><p>Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented selfstirring cauldrons and they'd be free, free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out.</p><p>When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, Drew couldn't help cheering with the rest.</p><p>"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."</p><p>Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill, so they wandered down to the lake and flopped under a tree.</p><p>The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.</p><p>"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. "You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." "What about next year?" said Drew. "Well, we'll worry about that later," Drew rolled his eyes. "So, what are we going to do later, Harry?"</p><p>Harry was rubbing his forehead. "I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting—it's happened before, but never as often as this."</p><p>"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. "I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning...it means danger's coming..."<br/>　<br/>Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot. "Harry, relax, Hermione is right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."<br/>　　<br/>Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important.</p><p>When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."</p><p>Harry suddenly jumped to his feet. "Where're you going?" said Ron sleepily. "I've just thought of something," said Harry.</p><p>He had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." "Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up. "Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer. After a minute, Drew just realized what happened.<br/>　　<br/>Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.</p><p>"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" "Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut him off.</p><p>"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"</p><p>"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head—that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."<br/>　　<br/>Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"</p><p>"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah...he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here...He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after...so I told him...an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon...an' then...I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see...yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted...but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home...So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."</p><p>"And did he—did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, try ing to keep his voice calm. "Well—yeah—how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep—"<br/>　　<br/>Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey—where're yeh goin'?"</p><p>Drew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.</p><p>"We've got to go to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak—it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office? I forgot the direction," "Follow me," said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>Drew guided them to Dumbledore's office. Unlike Drew, they had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him. "We'll just have to—" Drew began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall. "What are you four doing inside?"<br/>　　<br/>It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Drew, Harry and Ron thought.</p><p>"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"</p><p>Harry swallowed. "It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."</p><p>"He's gone?" said Harry frantically. "Now?" "Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time—"</p><p>"But this is important." "Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter. "Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor—it's about the Sorcerer's tone—" <br/>　<br/>Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.</p><p>"How do you know—" she spluttered. "Professor, I think—I know—that Sn—that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."</p><p>She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."</p><p>"But Professor—" "Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."<br/>　　<br/>But they didn't. "It's tonight," said Harry, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way.</p><p>He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." "But what can we—" Hermione gasped. Harry and Ron wheeled round. Drew orbed and reappeared. Snape was standing there. "Good afternoon," he said smoothly.</p><p>They stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile. "We were—" Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say. "We were just...hanging around," said Drew.</p><p>"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"</p><p>Harry flushed. They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter—any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."</p><p>He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others. "Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape—wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione and Drew, you two better do that."</p><p>Drew blushed when he said that. "Why me?" asked Hermione. "It's obvious," said Ron. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice, "<em>'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong...'</em>"</p><p>"Oh, shut up," said Hermione, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape. "But why me too?" asked Drew. "After Snape had left, you can orb to us to warn us about Snape. Besides, you can hang out with your cru—"</p><p>Drew put his hand on Ron's mouth. "He meant<em> 'with you'</em>" said Drew. Harry chuckled. "And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor," Harry told Ron. "Come on."</p><p>Harry and Ron went to the third floor hallway while Hermione and Drew went to the staff room. When they were waiting, Professor Snape came out.</p><p>"What are you two doing here?" said Snape coldly. "We're waiting for Professor Flitwick, sir," said Drew. "I will get him," "No! I mean...you don't have to," said Hermione. "You can't tell me what to do, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor,"</p><p>After a while, Snape told them to come in. Hermione and Drew talked to Professor Flitwick about their exams as planned and Snape went out of the room.</p><p>When Hermione and Drew had finished talking, Snape was nowhere to be seen. They went back to the common room with a sad face.</p><p>They heard Harry said, "At least Hermione's on Snape's tail," The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open as Hermione and Drew came in.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry!" she wailed. "Snape came out and asked me what we were doing, so Drew said we were waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and we've only just got away, we don't know where Snape went."</p><p>"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. The other three stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. "I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."</p><p>"You're mad!" said Ron. "You will be dead!" said Drew. "You can't!" said Hermione. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"</p><p>"SO WHAT!" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"<br/>　　<br/>He glared at them. "You're right Harry," said Hermione in a small voice. "I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It's just lucky I got it back." "But will it cover all four of us?" said Ron. "All—all four of us?"</p><p><br/>"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" "Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and took through my books, there might be something useful..."</p><p>"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too." "Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." "And Flitwick told me that I got a hundred and ten percent so I also will not going to be expelled," said Drew, slightly frowned. <br/>　　<br/>After dinner the four of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all.</p><p>This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break.</p><p>Drew helped Hermione by searching for enchantments and how to break them in Drew's notebook. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.<br/>　　<br/>Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. "Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning.</p><p>Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He putted out the cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy--he didn't feel much like singing.<br/>　　<br/>He ran back down to the common room. "We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us—if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own—"</p><p>"What are you doing?" said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.</p><p>"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. Neville stared at their guilty faces.</p><p>"You're going out again," he said. "No, no, no," said Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"<br/>　　<br/>Drew looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.</p><p>"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." "You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."</p><p>"Hogwarts is in danger, Neville," said Drew. But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.</p><p>"Hogwarts is in danger? You are lying to me, aren't you? I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll—I'll fight you!"</p><p>"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot—" "Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"</p><p>"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing." He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.</p><p>"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!" Harry turned to Drew. "Do something," he said desperately. Drew stepped forward. "Neville," he said, "You leave me no choice," Then, he casted:</p><p>
  <em>This forgetful boy will go to sleep,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Close his eyes, don't make a peep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His consequences that he will take,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a sound of a beep, he will awake.</em>
</p><p>Neville fell onto the floor. His eyes were closed tightly. Drew ran to put him on the couch. "What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.</p><p>"It's a Sleeping Spell, I made that," said Drew miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm very sorry." "We had to, Neville, no time to explain," said Harry. "You'll understand later, Neville," said Ron as they pulled on the invisibility cloak.<br/>　　<br/>In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.</p><p>"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.<br/>　　<br/>They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.</p><p>"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"</p><p>He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a creeping around unseen."</p><p>"It's me, Peeves," said Drew darkly, pulled off the invisible cloak.<br/>　　<br/>Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. "So sorry, Mr. Halliwell, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible with your friends—forgive old Peevsie for his rudeness, please don't hurt me, sir."</p><p>"We have business here, Peeves," said Drew in a scary and threatening tone. "Stay away from this place tonight." "I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."</p><p>Did he just call him Baron? Drew then, somehow, felt bad for Peeves. Before he left, Drew shouted quietly, "Hey, Peeves!"</p><p>Peeves looked like he is going to die. "Thank you for backing us up that night," said Drew in his warm and casual tone. "Your welcome, sir," said Peeves and he scooted off. "Brilliant, Drew!" whispered Ron.<br/>　　<br/>A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor—and the door was already ajar. "Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."</p><p>Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Harry turned to the other three. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."</p><p>"Don't be stupid," said Ron. "We're coming," said Hermione. "We're stronger together, Harry," said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.</p><p>"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered. "Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there." "It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."</p><p>He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop.</p><p>Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased—it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.</p><p>"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.</p><p>"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?" "No, I don't!"</p><p>"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.</p><p>"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously. "Nothing—just black—there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."<br/>　　<br/>Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself. "You want to go first? Are you sure?" asked Ron. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."<br/>　　<br/>Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.</p><p>Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips.</p><p>Then he looked up at Ron and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?" "Right," said Ron and Drew. "See you in a minute, I hope..."<br/>　　<br/>And Harry let go. He fell down to the darkness. Drew hoped that Harry was ok. Suddenly, Harry called "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"</p><p>Drew jumped and then followed by Ron. They landed, sprawled next to Harry. "What's this stuff?" were Ron's first words. "Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!"</p><p>Drew saw something around the corner. Perhaps it was Drew's imagination but did the plant just move?</p><p>The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side. "We must be miles under the school," she said. "Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron. "Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you three!"<br/>　　<br/>She leapt up and struggled toward a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles.</p><p>As for the other three, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing. "What the heck!" shouted Drew.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the three boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.</p><p>"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them. "I know what this is—it's Devil's Snare!" "Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. "Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.</p><p>Hermione was thinking what she learned in Herbology. "Hermione, have you figure it out yet!" Drew shouted, trying to orb out from the plant.<br/>　　<br/>"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare...what did Professor Sprout say—it likes the dark and the damp—and it does not like sunlight," Harry choked. "Yes—of course!" Hermione cried, whipping out her wand, waving it and casted a spell:</p><p>
  <em>"Lumos Solem!"</em>
</p><p>It sent a jet of light at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the three boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth.</p><p>Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free. "Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face. "Thanks for saving us, Hermione, you are brilliant," said Drew. Hermione blushed a bit.<br/>　　<br/>"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward. All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls.</p><p>The passageway sloped downward. "Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Drew listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Do you think it's a ghost?" "I don't know... sounds like wings to me." "There's light ahead—I can see something moving." "I hope it's not a dragon,"<br/>　　<br/>They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them.</p><p>It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.</p><p>"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron. "Probably," said Harry. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once...well, there's no other choice...I'll run."<br/>　　<br/>He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.<br/>　　<br/>The other three followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora charm and when Drew shot a fireball at the door.</p><p>"Now what?" said Ron. "These birds...they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermione. They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering—glittering?</p><p>"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys—look carefully. So that must mean..." he looked around the chamber while the other three squinted up at the flock of keys. "...yes—look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"</p><p>"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle."<br/>　　<br/>They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys as Drew tried and failed to orb the key onto his hand.</p><p>They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.<br/>　　<br/>Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't.</p><p>After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.</p><p>"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one—there—no, there—with bright blue wings—the feathers are all crumpled on one side."<br/>　　<br/>Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.</p><p>"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Ron, you come at it from above—Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down, Drew and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"<br/>　　<br/>Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upward, the key dodged them both, Drew orbed toward the key but it was too fast, and Harry streaked after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and with a nasty, crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand.</p><p>Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber but the keys started to chase them.<br/>　　<br/>They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. Drew was busy with the winged keys.</p><p>He threw a fireball at the keys to keep them back. Harry rammed it into the lock and turned—it broke into half. "Oh no," said Harry. "What happened!" shouted Drew as he threw another fireball.</p><p>"It broke into two pieces!" Hermione cried. "Ok, that's it!" said Drew as he threw a fireball at the lock. After a multiple fireballs, the lock was broken.</p><p>Harry pulled the door open and after he made sure everyone was inside, he closed the door.<br/>　　<br/>The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.</p><p>They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone.</p><p>Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Drew, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly—the towering white chessmen had no faces.</p><p>"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered. "It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room."</p><p>Behind the white pieces they could see another door. "How?" said Hermione nervously. "I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."</p><p>He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life.</p><p>The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron. "Do we—er—have to join you to get across?"</p><p>The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other three. "This needs thinking about..." he said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces...."<br/>　　<br/>Drew, Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess—"</p><p>"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do." "Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Drew, you take the place of the castle and Hermione, you take the place of the queen," "What about you?" "I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.<br/>　　<br/>The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a queen, a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took. "White always plays first in chess," said Ron, peering across the board. "Yes...look..."<br/>　<br/>A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.</p><p>Drew's head was dizzy and his heart was pounding. What if they lost? "Harry—move diagonally four squares to the right."<br/>　　<br/>Their first real shock came when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.</p><p>"Had to let that happen," said Ron, looking shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."<br/>　　<br/>Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall.</p><p>Thrice, Ron only just noticed in time that Drew, Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones. "We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..."</p><p>The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way...I've got to be taken."</p><p>"NO!" Drew, Harry and Hermione shouted. "There must be an another way!" said Drew. "That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me -- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" "But--" "Do you want to stop Snape or not?" "Ron--" "Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"<br/>　　<br/>There was no alternative. "Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."</p><p><br/>He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor</p><p>Hermione screamed but stayed on her square, the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.<br/>　　<br/>Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.</p><p>They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Drew, Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.</p><p>"What if he's—" "He'll be all right," said Harry, trying to convince himself. "Don't worry, Hermione. I know that he will be alright," said Drew, trying to cheer her up.</p><p>"What do you reckon's next?" asked Harry. "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's." They had reached another door. "All right?" Harry whispered. "Go on."<br/>　　<br/>Harry pushed it open. A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses.</p><p>Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.</p><p>"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."<br/>　　<br/>He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next, but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. "Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"<br/>　　<br/>They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple.</p><p>At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped. "Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and Drew looked over her shoulder to read it:</p><p>  <b>Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,</b></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  T</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>wo of us will help you, which ever you would find,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>One among us seven will let you move ahead,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Another will transport the drinker back instead,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Two among our number hold only nettle wine,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Second, different are those who stand at either end,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Fourth, the second left and the second on the right</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  Are twins once you taste them, though different at </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>  first sight.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hermione let out a great sigh, Drew chuckled happily and Harry, amazed, saw that they were smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.</p><p>"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic—it's logic—a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."</p><p>"But so will we, won't we?" "Don't be ridiculous, Harry," said Drew. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." "But how do we know which to drink?" "Give us a minute." said Drew. <br/>　　<br/>Hermione and Drew read the paper several times. Then Hermione walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them while Drew was thinking which potion is which, he didn't use his hand to point like Hermione; he used his head.</p><p>At last, Hermione clapped her hands and Drew was smiling. "Got it," Hermione said. "The biggest bottle will get us through the black fire—toward the Stone." said Drew. Harry looked at the biggest bottle.</p><p>"There's only enough there for two of us," he said. "That's hardly one swallow." They looked at one another. "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"<br/>　　<br/>Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," said Harry. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying—key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy—go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."</p><p>"But Harry—what if You-Know-Who's with him?" "Well—I was lucky once, wasn't I?" said Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again, besides I had Drew." "Hermione, don't worry, we will be just fine," said Drew.<br/>　　<br/>Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Harry and Drew, throwing her arms around them. "Hermione!" "Harry, Drew—you two are great wizards, you know."</p><p>"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of them. Drew was even more embarrassed, he couldn't even speak.</p><p>"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry, Drew—be careful!" "You drink first," said Harry. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"</p><p>"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered. "Is that a poison?" asked Drew worriedly. "No—but it's like ice." "Quick, go, before it wears off." "Good luck—take care." "GO!"<br/>　　<br/>Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the biggest bottle.</p><p>He turned to face the black flames. "Here I come," he said, and he drank the big bottle. "No, here<strong> 'we'</strong> come," said Drew as he took the bottle from Harry's hand and drank it.<br/>　　<br/>It was indeed as though ice was flooding their body. Drew put the bottle down and walked forward; the two of them braced themselves, saw the black flames licking their body, but couldn't feel them—for a moment they could see nothing but dark fire—then they was on the other side, in the last chamber.</p><p>There was already someone there—but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort; it was Quirrell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like/Kudos= Pro</p><p>Comment=Hacker</p><p>Bookmark=God</p><p>Ignore=Noob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew and Harry faced Quirrell and Voldermort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You!" gasped Harry and Drew. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.</p><p>"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter...but I never expect Mr. Halliwell to come."</p><p>"But I thought—Snape—" "Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"</p><p>Drew was confused. This couldn't be true, it couldn't. "But Snape tried to kill me!" said Harry. "No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you."</p><p>"Snape was trying to save him?" said Drew, seems surprised. "Of course," said Quirrell coolly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really...he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular...and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill both of you tonight."</p><p>Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry. "Harry!" shouted Drew as Quirrell snapped his fingers again.</p><p>This time, Jeremy the warlock appeared. He grabbed Drew and put his knife around Drew's neck. Harry tried to release himself but Quirrell hit his head.</p><p>"So, it was you that summoned him," said Drew. "Of course, I want you get out of the way, wouldn't it be foolish to let one of the most powerful wizard/witch to intervene? Now I would like for you to be quiet or you will be dead,"</p><p>"And you Potter, you're too nosy to live. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."</p><p>"You let the troll in?" "Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls—you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."</p><p>It was only then that Drew realized what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised that Harry was talking about.</p><p>"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London...I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."</p><p>Drew was thinking about how to get out of this place. "I saw you and Snape in the forest—" Harry blurted out.</p><p>"Yes," said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me—as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."</p><p>Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it. "I see the Stone...I'm presenting it to my master...but where is it?"</p><p>Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He had to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the mirror.</p><p>"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." "Oh, he does," said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead." "But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing--I thought Snape was threatening you..."</p><p>For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. "Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions—he is a great wizard and I am weak—" "You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.</p><p>"He is with me wherever I go," said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it...since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..."</p><p>Quirrell's voice trailed away as Jeremy started to speak, "Master, should I kill him?" It seemed that Jeremy had had enough with this.</p><p>"No, not yet. I want him to see his friend die, I want to see him suffer," said Quirrell evilly. Drew was now scared.</p><p>Then, Quirrell cursed under his breath. "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"</p><p>Minutes had gone by and Drew was getting more nervous. He didn't want to die nor watch Harry die nor both.</p><p>Drew saw Harry tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over.</p><p>Quirrell ignored him and Jeremy did not notice him. He was still talking to himself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"</p><p>And to Harry and Drew's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy...Use the boy..." Quirrell rounded on Harry. "Yes—Potter—come here."</p><p>He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet. Drew was hoping that both of them would survive this.</p><p>"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."</p><p>Harry walked toward him<em>. 'I hope you know what you are doing, Harry,'</em> thought Drew desperately.</p><p>Quirrell moved close behind him. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the mirror, and opened them again.</p><p>Drew saw Harry's reflection. After a few seconds, he saw Harry was looking shocked. "Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?" "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry told Quirrell. "I—I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."</p><p>Drew clearly knew that Harry was lying. Quirrell cursed again. "Get out of the way," he said. Drew noticed that the warlock was distracted. </p><p>Should he grabbed Harry and make a run for it? Suddenly, a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.</p><p>"He lies...He lies..." "Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"<br/>The high voice spoke again. "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." "Master, you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough...for this..."</p><p>Drew felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban.</p><p>What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.</p><p>Drew's jaw opened and Harry's eyes widened. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face they had ever seen.</p><p>It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake. "Harry Potter..." it whispered.</p><p>Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move. Drew still had not close his jaw. "See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor...I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest...and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"</p><p><em>'In the pocket?</em>' Drew thought. Harry stumbled backward. "Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me...or you'll meet the same end as your parents...They died begging me for mercy..." "LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.</p><p>Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.</p><p>"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave...I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight...but your mother needn't have died...she was trying to protect you...Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain." "NEVER!"</p><p>Drew then released himself from the warlock's grip and grabbed Harry's hand. They sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, Quirrell's hand was strangling Harry and Drew was strangled by the warlock.</p><p>Harry screamed and Drew couldn't scream nor move a single muscle. Drew almost fainted when he threw a fireball at the warlock continously.</p><p>Eventually, the warlock exploded into ashes. He turned around and threw a fireball at Quirrell.</p><p>"Seize him! SEIZE THE HALLIWELL FIRST!" shrieked Voldemort again, and Quirrell lunged at Drew. Harry was on the stairs.</p><p>Then, he realized Quirrell was pinning Drew against the wall. Harry went to save Drew and Quirrell turned around.</p><p>Drew fell down and the next thing he saw Quirrell was throttling Harry. He couldn't move, he can't believe he will let Harry die. "H-Harry," said Drew dryly. "Master, I cannot hold him—my hands—my hands!"</p><p>And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms—Harry and Drew could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.</p><p>"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldermort. Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face—"AAAARGH!"</p><p>Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering, too, and then Harry and Drew knew: Quirrell couldn't touch Harry's bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain—his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him from doing a curse.</p><p>Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm, and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off—the pain in Harry's head was building—he couldn't see—he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" "Harry!" shouted Drew.</p><p>Quirrell finally is gone. Without hesitation, Harry ran toward Drew. "Drew! Drew! Are you ok!" Then, Drew saw something.</p><p>It was some sort of smoke and dust. "Harry, b-behind you," Harry turned around and the being hit Harry. Harry fell to the ground. He was lying unconscious and Drew fainted. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drew faced his nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review it, kudos it, bookmark it, thanks. 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drew woke up in the empty Halliwell Manor. "Oh no, not again," The front door opened as the blood started to flood the house.</p><p>There was the figure. Instead of being scared, now Drew was much braver. "I'm not afraid of you," said Drew confidently.</p><p>The figure disappeared and the house was now not being flooded with blood anymore, now there were furnitures in the house. Drew went to the front door. He opened it and there was light; a very bright one. It was blinding him.</p><p>Then, he woke up in the hospital wing. "Drew!" said a familiar voice. It was Hermione. She hugged him so tight.</p><p>Behind her was Ron and Harry. He was lying on a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. Drew saw Harry's sidetable was also piled high with candies.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Drew when Madam Pomfrey appeared out of nowhere. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now <strong>OUT</strong>" she said firmly.</p><p>"What? Fifteen minutes? What is going on?" "We told you later," said Hermione, then she moved to Drew's ear. "I know your secret, Ron told me," she whispered.</p><p>Suddenly, Drew's face turned into a tomato. "Well, chop chop, move it," said Madam Pomfrey, shooing them. <em>'Ron, you are in a big trouble,'</em> thought Drew.</p><p>After a good night's sleep, Harry and Drew felt nearly back to normal. "We want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes.</p><p>"We can, can't we?" "Professor Dumbledore says both of you are to be allowed to go," she said stiffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you two have another visitor." "Oh, good," said Harry. "Who is it?" asked Drew.</p><p>Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down between Drew and Harry, took one look at them, and burst into tears.</p><p>"It's—all—my—ruddy—fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"</p><p><em>'Wow, what a drama king,'</em> thought Drew. "Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard.</p><p>"Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."</p><p>"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!" "VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."</p><p>Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got yeh two a present." "It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" said Harry and Drew anxiously, and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.</p><p>"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'course, he shoulda sacked me instead—anyway, got yeh this..."</p><p>Harry got a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father and Drew got a letter, inside there were twenty thousands galleons with a note:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Halliwell,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you so much for saving me from that warlock, for reply to your services, I will give this. This money can accommodate you throughout your life. Send greetings to your aunt.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Farewell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely from,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mr. Olivander</em>
</p><p>Drew's jaw was opened wide. He was speechless. Hagrid said to Harry, "Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos...knew yeh didn' have any...d'yeh like it?" Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.</p><p>Harry and Drew made their way down to the end-of-year feast that night. They had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing about, insisting on giving them one last checkup, so the Great Hall was already full. </p><p>It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.</p><p>A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.</p><p>When Harry and Drew walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once.</p><p>They slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at them.</p><p>Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away. "Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."</p><p>A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Drew could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. "Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."</p><p>The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. "Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes..."</p><p>"First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley..."</p><p>Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn.</p><p>"...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."</p><p>Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"</p><p>At last there was silence again.</p><p>"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."</p><p>Hermione buried her face in her arms; Drew strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves—they were a hundred points up.</p><p>"Third—to Mr. Drew Halliwell for helping our favourite wand maker, Mr. Olivander, and also for helping Mr. Potter to save the school, I award Gryffindor House sixty points. The Gryffindor House is cheering at him so loudly Drew's ear almost exploded. </p><p>"Fourth—to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "...for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house a hundred points."</p><p>The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points—exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup—if only Dumbledore had given one of the Gryffindor students just one more point.</p><p>Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."</p><p>Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table.</p><p>Drew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.</p><p>He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had just been froze by Drew's grandmother Piper. </p><p>"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."</p><p>He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.</p><p>Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot.</p><p>This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.</p><p>It was the best evening of Drew's life, better than kicking some demon ass, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls...he would never, ever forget tonight.</p><p>Harry and Drew had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, Drew, Harry and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years.</p><p>Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. They had hoped that Goyle, who was almost as stupid as he was mean, might be thrown out, but he had passed, too. It was a shame, but as Ron said, you couldn't have everything in life.</p><p>And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.</p><p>It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.</p><p>"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "You three—I'll send you an owl." "Thanks," said Harry, "I'll need something to look forward to." People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:</p><p>"Bye, Harry!" "See you, Potter!" "Still famous," said Ron, grinning at him. "Don't get into trouble," said Drew. "Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.</p><p>Drew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"</p><p>It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron. "Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see—" "Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." "Looks like someone got a girlfriend," whispered Drew. "It was about time,"</p><p>It was Drew's father, Chris. "Dad!" said Drew cheerfully as he hugged his dad. "So, this is my daughter-in-law," said Chris quietly, looking at Hermione. "Dad!" "What? Am I not right and I presume that you two are Drew's friends." said Chris, walking toward Harry and Ron.</p><p>"Yes, sir," said both of them. Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them. "Busy year?" she said. "Very," said Harry. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley." "Oh, it was nothing, dear." "Ready, are you?"</p><p>It was Harry's Uncle Vernon, mustached, looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people.</p><p>Behind him stood Harry's Aunt Petunia and his cousin, Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.</p><p>"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley. "In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.</p><p>Harry hung back for a last word with Drew, Ron and Hermione. "See you over the summer, then." "Good bye, Harry," said Drew as he hugged Harry. "See you next year, mate," Ron also hugged him. "Hope you have—er—a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.</p><p>"Oh, I will," said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer."</p><p>"Well, good to know," said Drew and he and his Dad orbed to the Halliwell Manor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moral of the story is always be the hero or you can't win the House Cup.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>